The Bottom Line
by Little Jammes and Little Lotte
Summary: AU.Eragon and his best friend Kamell find a mysterious egg.Murtagh and Tarja are just looking for freedom.What happens when four unsuspecting friends discover that theres more to life than just surviving? E/OC, M/OC, E/M, Saph/Thorn. A bit ooc.
1. Chapter 1

We're at it again. Jammes and I got bored with our...gosh...fourth story...So we stared another Eragon fic (motions to "Signed in Blood"- which I will eventually finish posting...maybe). **Characters are OOC, they swear, they sleep around, they do crazy things...hey...their typical teenagers.**

We don't own Eragon...(or the actors to who play them - sadly enough). We have the potential of adding characters from bands (coughnightwishcough). My character is Tarja (coughnightwishcough) and Jammes is Kamell (Don't even ask). I**f you have issues with slash (I make no promises that it will be in this), don't read it.** And don't flame...If you don't like it, thats great, spend your time finding a different story to read. On that note, let the games begin.

**This story is M for mature content, language and other horrible things. Please honor FF.N's rating thingy McBobber. If you shouldn't be reading this stuff, then don't. **

Oh, one more thing...What Jammes write will be in Italics...what I write will be in bold...just to make it easier because we're very different writers.

* * *

_There is little to be said of the small town of carvenhall. Made up of mostly farmers, it is a far cry from anything interesting. Children are sent to school, their fathers and mothers work, there lives repeat with every passing day. Caught up in this world, our story begins with two odd friends, whoes lives will never be the same again._

_ "You smell." Kamell informed her closest friend, Eragon_

_ "Thanks."_

_ "Seriously, what where you doing outside? You reek."_

_ "I am glad our friendship is so great that you can tell me the honest truth."_

_ "I pride myself in it." She grinned, causing him to shake his head and sigh. "But seriously, go shower. You're making my eyes water."_

_ "I love you too." Eragon grumbled, stomping to his bathroom._

_ Perhaps not the most typical pair of friends, the two live on the outskirts of the town, away from the white washed barns and proper family portraits. Eragon lived on a small farm with his uncle and cousin, raising their own food and some to sell off when there was an extra surplus. Kamell lived in the next residence over, a small home that saw its prime many years ago, her guardian, a distant uncle, was known as the towns Crazy, and had no known job, although he was able to support himself, and his charge._

_ "Better?" Eragon returned into the room drying his hair with a towel._

_ "Yes." Kamell looked up from the text book laying in front of her to examine her friend for effectiveness of his work_

_ "Now you can come in."_

_ "It is my bedroom!"_

_ "Like I care?"_

_ "Is this why you come over here, to annoy me?"_

_ "No, I come for your hot cousin." Eragon rolled his eyes and collapsed on to his bed nest to her, "I'm only kidding."_

_ ""Yeah, I know. So what are you working on?"_

_ "Economics. It's due tomorrow. Don't tell me you forgot."_

_ "Oh shit." Eragon had indeed forgotten about his homework, for far more pressing things laid on his mind._

_ "Good job."_

_ "Shut up." Eragon borrowed her book for a moment, to look at the gibberish he soon to answer a series of questions on._

_"So what were you doing this morning?"  
"I went for a walk."  
"Right…"  
"What?"  
"Did this walk involve a girl?"  
"No! Come on Kam, I would tell you if that kind of thing happened."  
"So you would tell me if you were bumpin' ugly with someone?"  
"If I was what?" Eragon looked at her with what could be described as a classic WTF look.  
"Bumpin' ugly, doing the horizontal bop, hittin' that, sex." Eragon's face did not change as he sat in shock.  
"When did you turn… ghetto?"  
"Brom got cable." She said, like it explained everything. "MTV is his favorite."  
"You already have cable."  
"I did, in my room, but I finally talked him into joining the 21st century."  
"Still doesn't explain why you are asking."  
"I had to explain to him what the terms mean. I've had sex on the brain since."  
"Ew?"  
"Imagine having Garrow come and ask you what Roran and Katrina do out in the barn/"  
"Ok, you need to stop now."  
"But I've made my point."  
"Yes."  
"Good" Eragon shuddered to get the image that crossed his mind out, before trying to tackle his economics.  
"I found something." The thought that harbored in his head finally forced itself out.  
"One of the answers?"  
"No, out in the woods, during my walk."  
"What?"  
"A stone."  
"Nature is full of them."  
"No, I mean, like a weird one."  
"Ok?"  
"It's blue."  
"Where is it?"  
"in the barn."  
"is it worth anything?"  
"I don't know." There was a pause when Eragon and Kamell simply looked at each other.  
"Can I see it?"  
" I don't usually make it a habit to show my stones to woman who ask." Eragon grinned childishly.  
"You perv."  
"You would have gone to that level too."  
"No. I don't have stones."  
"You know what I mean." She grinned wickedly.  
"What about men? Do you show off your stones to them?"  
"Just come on." Eragon lead her to the back of the barn, to one of the long since empty horse stalls. There, laying on a pile of hay, was the stone.  
"It is beautiful!" She kneeled down in front of it to examine it, picking it up. She expected it to weigh a great deal, but to her surprise she found it hollow.  
"Yeah. It was glowing when I found it. I took it to Katrina's father, you know what a collector he is, but he freaked out when he found out where I found it."  
"Where did you find it?"  
"The spine." Kamell grinned. The spine was well known to be owned by the Galbitorix himself, a business tycoon turned dictator.  
"It must be worth a fortune then."_

* * *

Oh, snap! 


	2. Chapter 2

waves this is Jammes. Lotte introduced this whole story, but I just wanted to mention it is modern day, although I'm pretty sure you already got that. oh well.

enjoy reading!

* * *

**"Try that one more time and you'll wish you were dead," Tarja announced coldly as Murtagh tried to kiss her neck.  
"Oh, come on. I'm just looking for some fun." She just rolled her eyes.  
"Tag, we've been through this. I play for keeps. Not one night stands. Especially not with friends." He sighed, sitting back down beside her, watching her work on the computer.  
"Thats the problem with you. All work and no play. So serious" This could almost have been a comical statement, had Tarja not given him such a harsh look. With black and purple hair, she was anything other than serious, especially clothed in her megadeath T-shirt, cut down to fit her slight form, the ripped black skirt and knee high socks.  
"Say that one more time and I'll attack you with my blue lipstick. And I'll stop letting you use my eye liner." Murtagh just shrugged. He too was hardly an average teenager. A day never passed that he was not clothed in black and his nonchalant attitude hid his inner genius.  
"Hows the new computer virus going?" He asked, looking at the screen filled with jargon before them.  
"I just need you to double check them, and the government computers will never know what hit them."  
"Dancing shakespeare heads...very creative. But, you do realize he'll know." Tarja sighed.  
"Fine, change it." Grinning darkly Murtagh took the laptop from him, typing franticly for a moment."  
"Done," he said after a moment of proof reading."  
"Barbie? You changed it to Barbie?" Tarja asked exasperated.  
"They haven't made those since like 2007."  
"Exactly."  
"Whatever. It will just take a moment to upload to the government sight." She paused, biting her lip. "And were in!" Laughing happily she deleted the program from her clip on hard drive before taking it out and tossing it into the garbage. "We should be happy. Thats the second one this month."  
"We're really going to have to find a better prank. Eventually they'll catch on." Tarja just shrugged.  
"Like my dad cares enough to bother himself about what I do?"  
"Poor little princess."  
"call me that one more time and you loose all rights to calling yourself a man."  
"You know those are idyle threats. Your a pacifist whos terrified of blood."  
"And your just a regular Richard the Third. 'Good wombs hath born bad sons.' I guess shakespeare got your card right."  
"Can't you quote someone from this century?"  
"Guess what play," she laughed, Standing up to put her lap top in her case.  
"I hate literature."  
"And I hate you. Guess what play!"  
"Faust?" She glared at him.  
"I should kill your for that."  
"You know, you make it look easy to be the daughter of the most hated man in the world."  
"I try," she sighed, flipping her curly, multi colored hair over one shoulder.  
"You know, you'd actually be pretty if you wore colors."  
"And you'd actually be intelligent if you -," she trailed off. "Nope. Impossible. You couldn't be smart if you tried." Murtagh shrugged, knowing her too well to respond to her insults.  
"So whats up with this dinner your dad wants me to go to." Tarja shrugged, pulling her hair back in just the perfect way so the purple streaks could not be seen.  
"Donno. You expect me to know whats inside his twisted mind." He mood suddenly turned dark, as she began to undress before they returned to the castle/white house. The half naked girl before him hardly phased Murtagh. They had been friends since the day she first punched him in the nose. She had been four. Never once had they considered each other for romantic partners. Well...maybe...but that was a long time ago.  
"Well, you are his daughter," he responded as she worked her way into a lavender dress.  
"Yeah, but I can't help that. And neither could you."  
"Hey, Brom did me a favor by killing Morzan." Tarja laughed.  
"I wish I could say the same. Ready?" She asked.  
"Yeah."  
"I wish we didn't have to go back. I wish we could just run away." Murtagh stopped walking.  
"Run away?"  
"Yeah. Where we could live our own lives away from this big brother society."  
"They'd find us." Tarja sighed.  
"Never mind, ok? Last time I ever tell you my dreams."  
"Tarja," Murtagh wined. She just held up a hand and walked away in a dignified manner.  
"I am the dictators daughter and I do not converse with the boushwar." Murtagh looked at her for a long moment before laughing. "Oh shut up," she giggled, shoving him as they made their way back home.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Dizzle...Um...Don't have much to say at all. So heres the next chapter.

* * *

_"Where have you been?" Kamell heard Brom's hoarse voice the moment she entered their home.  
"Doing school work." She threw her backpack down on a table by the door, walking past the old man towards the kitchen.  
"It is Sunday." He pointed out, following her.  
"Yes, I was doing my homework with Eragon." Brom grunted at her words.  
"You should not be wasting your time hanging out with him." Kamell rolled her eyes,while taking off off her hoodie and throwing it down on the counter.  
"He is a good kid."  
"You are wasting your time with a farm boy."  
"Right, I should be practicing." After living with Brom for as long as Kamell could remember, she knew how he could be, although that did little to stop his ways from annoying her. "You know, practicing Karate for three hours a day isn't healthy."  
"It will come in handy." That was his only answer every time she asked him about his unusual requests.  
"See, all this Karate and sword fighting is pointless. A few hundred years ago guns were invented. And this 'time of need' you say it is all for will will mean nothing if the other side has guns. A snipper will always win over a swordsmen." Brom did not respond to her at first, although she was sure she heard him growl.  
"For seventeen years I have cared and raised you like my own daughter. I took you in when I could have rejected. This is how you repay me for my kindness? Spit on all that I stress?" a wave of guilt hit her, causing tears to form beneath her eyes, although she would not let them escape.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. You have done so much for me." Brom said no more, but left the room. His disappointment hung in the air as she abandoned the notion she had of eating dinner, and instead went to her room to retrieve her shinai (a wooden sword meant for practicing)._

Kamell withdrew her English text book just before the door of her locker was slammed shut.  
"Good thing I didn't need anything else." She grumbled, glaring at the person who shut it, Eragon.  
"I have to talk to you." He lowered his voice and looked around, seeing all their school mates chatting on about who was sleeping with who, and who got drunk over the weekend.  
"You're talking to me now?" She started to push through the crowd to get to their class.  
"No, it's important."  
"Well then speak."  
"Not here." Kamell turned, and cocked her eyebrow.  
"Why?" Eragon shifted his eyes to make sure no one was paying attention to their conversation.  
"The stone hatched." His voice was a mere whisper, but Kamell had no problem hearing it.  
"So what do you think about skipping first period?"

Eragon pressed his finger to his lips to quite Kamell as they approached his farm. Garrow would be furious if he found out Eragon was skipping school, especially with some girl. They slipped into the barn unseen by the man controlling the tractor out in the field across from them.  
"Explain this to me again." Kamell spoke once Eragon gave her to ok.  
"It just started shaking, and then burst open. I don't know what it is, but when I touched it, this flash of white light happened, and this appeared." He pulled off the fingerless glove on his right hand to expose a spiraling scar.  
"Wicked." She traced her finger over the mark until Eragon pushed her hand away, complaining that it tickled. "So where is it?" She looked around hopefully, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, except for the shattered pieces of what used to be the stone. Eragon made a clicking noise, as if calling a dog. Kamell heard a burble come from one a pile of hay, and a small blue head pup from the yellow rods. Seeing Eragon, the creature pushed through the rest of the pile, happily stumbling over to him, wagging a large scaly tail.  
"awwwwww!" She cooed seeing it creatures big sapphire eyes. It cocked it's head towards her, giving an almost pout.  
"Have you ever seen anything like it?" Eragon looked hopefully at his friend, as the little blue babe cautiously approached the her.  
"no... but..." She reached her hand out slowly to it, letting it sniff her first to deem her safe, then stroked it's neck, running her hand always to the tip of it's bat-like wings. "Call me crazy... but it looks like a dragon."  
"Very funny."  
"No I'm serious! Brom has all these book s about them you know... and I don't know there are pictures of the baby dragons, they look just like this!"  
"Those are drawings, dragons don't exist."  
"ok, then what do you call this?" During their little fight, Kamell picked the creature up in her arms, and showered it in petted affection, pleasing the creature till it purred.  
"A bird?"


	4. Chapter 4

**"Tarja?" Murtagh asked. Entering her room he could his friend packing her few belongings into a duffel bag. "Where are you going?" The look on her face shocked him as tears swelled her eyes. Tarja had never cried before him before.**

**"I'm leaving," she said harshly. "I'm leaving this god damn place!"**

**"Why?" After the conversation he'd just had with Jonathan Galbatorix, he could hardly imagine why anyone would not love their country and their ruler.**

**"Are you completely bloody mad? There is so much corruption here I'm surprised the walls don't weep the blood of innocents." **

**"But your father is doing great things for the Empire!" Murtagh grasped her forearms, an odd glow lingering in his eyes. "Tarja, he wants to bring back the dragons!"**

**"Do you forget who killed the dragons?"**

**"Some sacrifices must be made," Tarja stepped away from his words.**

**"Hes brainwashed you. Do you even hear what your saying?"**

**"Tarja, this could be really good. Your fathers a great man."**

**"He told Durza that he can 'have me'! Like I'm trash! Like I'm a doll Durza can fuck to his hearts desire."**

**"I'm sure theres more to it than that." Tarja glared at him.**

**"Get out of my life then, Murtagh. But I'm still leaving and you can't stop me."**

**"What do you have against Durza anyways."**

**"You've obviously never heard the things hes said to me," she reproached him, returning to her packing.**

**"Tarja, whats that on your arm?"**

**"Oh, you mean where my dad hit me? Its nothing."**

**"Tarja-,"**

**"I'm leaving, Murtagh. So you can stay here and play Rozencranz and Guildenstern to King Crazy or you can come with me. But either way-,"**

**"I'll meet you by my car in five, ok?" Murtagh asked, glancing once again at her bruise. "Don't leave without me."**

**Without another word, he turned and left her alone with her bag.**

* * *

_Kamell hurried out of her house, careful not to be seem by Brom, who was watching "the flavor of love", and grumbling about how far humans have fallen. She nearly ran into Roran as she approached Eragon's house in a full out run. _

_"oh, sorry." She darted back quickly, avoiding her best friends cousin and the bag of seeds that he carried in his arms._

_"Where is the fire?" He mocked, laughing her._

_"ha ha, funny. Is Eragon home?" Roran grinned and chuckled._

_"Yeah, he's in back field... awww young love."_

_"Shut it Roran." She glared at him, not mad, she could never be mad at any of Eragon's family, but she did currently hate him. "Thats so gross."_

_"When will you two just hook up already?"_

_"Ew! Eragon, he's like a brother to me. Why don't you hook up with him?"_

_"I don't swing that way."_

_"Sure."_

_"Hello... Katrina?"_

_"It's a cover up."_

_"Riiiight."_

_"You'd rather have her dad."_

_"Thats it, you're dead!" Kamell giggled as she side stepped him, running past him to go find Eragon. Luckily she did not have to run long as she saw his familiar blonde head peaking over the horse as he lead it into the barn._

_"Hey."_

_"Hey, you're here early." She grinned and looked between him, and the bard._

_"In there." He rolled his eyes as she practically bounced into the barn, searching out the little blue creature. It wagged it's tail seeing her, and rubbed up against her leg looking for affection._

_"awww, you missed me." She picked it up, heaving a little more as it seemed to weigh even more than it did the day before._

_"He likes you more than me." Eragon mused, shaking his head and crossing his arms. The little creature frowned at Eragon, and nuzzled at Kamell's chest. "See?"_

_"Well... you know, it is a baby. And I'm a girl. You know... chicks equal mother?" It nudged at her again, frowning as only it could and showed a frustrated look in it's eyes._

_"Have you thought of naming it yet?"_

_"I don't even know what it is!" Eragon exclaimed. Kamell was sure she saw the creature roll its eyes._

_"Ok, it is blue, has scales and wings. It is not a bird. Can we say dragon?"_

_"Dragons don't exist." Kamell rolled her eyes,petting it's head, as if to say, "I am sorry he is such an idiot."_

_"Come on Eragon, don't be so thick headed."_

_"Have you seen a dragon lately?"_

_"well... no, but thats because Galby killed them all." _

_"Just like Bigfoot and Nessy." _

_"Just shut up." Kamell let the creature down to the floor. It looked between Eragon and Kamell and with wide eyes, looking like it was about to cry. "oh, and sorry about Roran." She pushed passed him to go to the door, infuriated with her best friends. _

_"wait what?"_

_"You mean Roran didn't tell you yet?"_

_"Tell me what?"_

_"He is leaving." With that she stormed out. She was pissed at him. It was true some of the things Brom taught her were for lack of a better term, crazy, but the stories about the dragons were one thing she believed in whole heartedly. The look in Brom's eyes when he talked about them convinced her, she never saw such depth in his old eyes as when he talked about them. They had to be real._


	5. Chapter 5

_ Tajra tried not hold the stares of the town people as she and Murtagh drove in. _

_"Small towns." She grumbled, seeing the old men shake ans sigh as they drove by._

_"There is an inn just up the street, we can stay there." Murtagh pointed out, _

_"It's so..." _

_"fifties?" Murtagh offered, seeing a couple walk down the street holding hands and laughing while two ice cream cones in the other hands. Lotte laughed and agreed, as they pulled into the parking lot of the inn._

_"I'd be surprised if they even had Internet." Lotte commented, greeting Murtagh on his side of the car before they went in. _

_"Its safe." He reminded her. As he spoke, two teens ran past him, first, a blonde haired boy with a book in his arms, while a black haired girl chased after him. The boy cleared him, but the girl however clipped Murtagh's shoulder. _

_"Oh... sorry." She turned and apologized, her face red, although he wasn't sure if it was from running or embarrassment. _

_"It's OK." she was gone a second later, yelling for the boy to wait for her. Murtagh blinked, trying to recall her face. She looked familiar to him, but he couldn't figure out where. When she was down the street, she turned her head back to look at him, but he and the purple haired girl she now noticed he was with were already on their way into the inn._

_"Eragon, wait!" Kamell called after him again._

_"You're so slow."_

_"Shut up!" Kamell hit his shoulder. "I bet I can beat you home." She stuck her tongue out childishly, and bolted. Eragon shook his head, Kamell could be such a child at times, but he wouldn't want it any other way. With Roran's departure to escape the draft, Eragon embraced the immaturity. There did not seem to be much of it left in the world, he thought sadly._

_"Come on slow poke!" Kamell called. Eragon smiled, and chased after her._

* * *

_"Hello Mr.Smith." Kamell greeted Eragon's uncle when she entered his house, gasping slightly as she attempted to catch her breath.  
"You're early, didn't school just get out ten minutes ago?"  
"yeah, we were racing." Kamell looked over her shoulder through the front window to see Eragon clamping up the hill to his home. Garrow laughed, and shook his head.  
"There are reasons my nephew is not on a sports team." He commented. "What are you plans tonight? Watching movies until it's dark, then helping Eragon with his chores by flashlight?"  
"It's what we've been doing for years, why change now?"  
"You're boyfriend is here, I'll get back to work." Kamell rolled her eyes at Garrow's teasing. Since she was eleven he convinced himself they would get together, despite their attempts to tell him otherwise._

"You're late." Kamell met Eragon before he could even get in the door, pushing him towards the barn. "Come on come on, slow poke."  
"Seriously Kamell, you're too enthusiatstic."  
"Shut up! It's a dr-" Kamell stopped, and continued in a lower voice. "It's a dragon Eragon, thats a big thing."  
"I know that!"  
"You sure don't act like it. Give me that." She stole the book from his hands, and flipped through the pages. She whistled, "Baby, where are you?" A smile grew on her face when she saw a blue head poke out of one of the corners, followed by a flopping body, something nearly twice the size it was when it hatched. "How is my baby today?"

Kamell Kamell! The sound that first scared Eragon and Kamell rang in their minds, The dragon's voice.  
"What about me?" Eragon pouted, after all, the dragon was his, not Kamells.  
Eragon!  
"Today we're going to give you a name."  
Eragon  
"Thats my name!"  
"Good job Er, you know your own name."  
"Shut up."  
"Love you."  
"Die" The dragon whinned, and pouted at the two. "Awww, my baby doesn't like it when we fight do you?" The dragon shook it's head. "I'm sorry."  
"We brought a book, to get names of other dragons."  
Eragon  
"What about these?"

* * *

** "You don't have the complete works of Plato?" Tarja asked the librarian angrily.  
"Sorry, Ma'am, we don't," she replied rather haughtily.  
"This is ridiculous," Tarja muttered to herself as she turned to leave the library.  
"My dad has that book," a meek voice said from behind her. There stood the girl who had clipped Murtagh the previous day. "You could borrow it, if you'd like." Tarja smiled, introducing herself.  
"I'm Kamell," the girl paused awkwardly, never having seen anyone so strange in her life. "If you don't mind me asking, is the man your here with, is he your husband?" Tarja could not help but laugh.  
"No, hes my - my brother," she said, noticing the relief that cross Kamell's face. "Well, I'll see you around." Waving she left the library to find Murtagh. As usual, she found him just where she had left him, sitting on a bench on the main street of town.  
"Wanna play?" Tarja asked, sitting down beside him.  
"Sure, theres nothing better to do," he said with a sigh. "Just, try not to hook me up with any guys, I don't think this town can take the shock." Tarja laughed.  
"Just as long as you do the same for me. I'm tired of you calling me a lesbian."   
"Deal," he promised before turning is attention back to the street to watch for their victims. The point of the game was seduction. Each would choose a person for the other to seduce within 24 hours.  
"Her," Tarja pointed to Kamell as she left the library.  
"No, shes too sweet, she'd never take the let down." Tarja rolled her eyes.  
"Fine, her," she pointed to an older girl with deep red hair.  
"Ok." Murtagh scanned the people. Suddenly he grinned darkly. "Him."  
"I hate you," Tarja exclaimed when she saw who he was pointing to. "He'll probably have a heart attack!"  
"Do you surrender?"  
"No," she said, setting her jaw. "My job will just be easier than yours. From the looks of it he hasn't been laid in a decade."**


	6. Chapter 6

_Murtagh grinned to himself as he got into position, waiting for his prey. For years he and Lotte played this game of theres, and for years he was a master at it. The girl Lotte had pointed to rounded the corner, carrying a handful of school books in her arms. She did not see what was coming as Murtagh "Accidentally" bumped into her, causing her books to fall. _

_"I'm so sorry." Murtagh offered, collecting the books from the sidewalk._

_"That's ok." The girl couldn't help but notice how handsome he was, how his hair fell over his face as he collected her things. _

_"I wasn't looking where I was going." He handed the books to her, making eye contact. That he found, was the most important thing, the eyes._

_"Hi, I'm Katrina." Score, Murtagh thought. Giving their name was almost always a guaranteed win._

_"I'm Murtagh. I feel terrible about this, let me get you a coffee or something." Katrina hesitated for a moment, before smiling._

_"I would love a coffee."_

_"Er, I really have to get home."Kamell begged, looking at her best friend wearily. _

_"But the test-"_

_"You'll do fine. Or let Saphira study with you, she can speak." It took them nearly an hour to pick out a name that the dragon agreed upon, many do to the fact that Eragon kept selecting male names, when the dragon was in fact a female._

_"She is a baby."_

_"And I am about to pass out."_

_"Fine, good night."_

_"Good night." She obnoxiously kissed his cheek, before pinching it, "don't let the bed bugs bite."_

_"Get out. _

_"I'm going."_

_It was colder outside than when she came to Eragon's, the wind caused her to shiver. Longing for the warmth of her house, she practically ran home, picking up speed when almost frozen drops of rain began to hit her head. When she finally reached home, she was delighted to find a wave of warmth hit her when she entered, the walls blocking out the wind, and the ceiling the rain. She shed her jacket and shacked some of the water out of her hair before truly entering the house._

_"Brom?" She called, noticing he wasn't in his usual place in the living room. "I'm home." She called again, it was too early for him to have retired to bed, and he always hounded Kamell when she got home for being gone too long. "Brom?" as she got deeper into the house, she heard and unusual sound. She couldn't place it, but it seemed to be coming from Brom's bedroom._

_"Brom are you ok?" She knocked before flinging open the door of his bedroom. Her eyes nearly bulged from her head when she shut the door immediately. Although she did not get too long of a view, there was too much bare skin, sweat, and thrusting motions occurring for her to stay. The sound she did not recognize before finally hit her, creaking springs of a mattress, and low moans._

_EWWWW! Was all that passed through her mind when she left the house, not caring that it was raining or cold, as she ran back to Eragon's. And EEEWWWW! Was all that occupied her mind when she simply entered the house, making her way to Eragon's room._

_"Kamell? What are you..?" Eragon turned from his desk when his door burst open, his best friend flopping herself down on his bed, repeating the word "Ew" over and over again._

_"Kamell?" She waved her hands furiously, expressing discust, but unable to say anything but that word._

_"What happened?"_

_"Ew! How could he?"_

_"who?"_

_"EW! With a teenager!"_

_"who?"_

_"EEEEEWWWWWW!!!!!"_

_"Kamell?"_

_"I think I need to light my eyes on fire. The image." She shuttered, and buried her face into the pillow._

_"WHAT!?" Eragon yelled, curious and wanting an answer almost a little too badly._

_"Brom! Bumping uglies!!!!!!" Kamell yelled back, before hiding her face again._

_"EEEEEEWWWWW!!!!"_

* * *

**"Will I see you again?" Brom asked as Tarja dress herself. She turned to see him as she buttoned down her knee length black dress.  
"Yes," she laughed, kissing him again. "I live here don't I?" Brom pulled her back down onto the bed.  
"You know what I mean." Tarja sighed, tracing her hand down his bare chest.   
"I don't know," she said finally, sitting up. "It might not be safe for you and Kamell." Entering his house, she had seen countless photographs of the girl she had come to know.  
"Kamell is a big girl, and don't think that I don't know who you are." Tarja froze, all color draining from her face. "Don't worry, I won't report you - I'm wanted as well."  
"What for?"  
"Murder," even though she knew how to protect herself,Tarja still felt the icy grip of fear take hold of her.  
"I'm surprised your father never told you about me - seeing as I killed his left hand man."  
"Your Brom?" She laughed, smiling. "Your the guy who killed my best friends dad!"  
"And your happy about this?"  
"I ran away now didn't I?"  
"Touche," tarja laughed, as he sat up, his arms wrapped around her waist.   
"I really have to go."  
"I really wish you didn't." Suddenly his face dropped. "Shit! Where is Kamell?" Letting her go, Brom scrambled to put on a pair of pants.  
"Do you think she saw us?"  
"I hope not."  
"Where is she?" Brom pulled on a sweater and shoes. "At Eragons."  
"Whos Eragon?"**

"Whos Tarja?" Eragon asked as kamell began to explain what she saw. "Shes the new girl in town, with black and purple hair.."  
"Oh, the slutty, bitch."  
"What?"  
"Shes a tramp yet she acts like the queen of Sheba ."  
"Oh, come on, shes nice."  
"You like her even though she was just screwing Brom?"  
"Look, Eragon," Kamell sighed. "I feel like I know that friend of hers. But the only ways I can get to him is through her." Eragon groaned, running a hand through his brown hair.  
"You mean Murtagh?"  
"Is that his name?"  
"Yeah, Sloan also found Katrina and him making out behind his shop." Kamell felt something cold shoot through her heart.  
"Oh," she whispered more to herself than to Eragon.

**"I have to go home."  
"But the slut is still there."  
"I need to get home anyways," she murmured, heading out into the storm. She didn't mind as the rain fell and the cold wind froze her skin. Brom was furious when she finally arrived.  
"Do you know how worried I've been." He thundered at her.  
"Oh, like you even care! You've been too busy screwing you new play toy to worry about me!" Pushing past him she stormed into her room, throwing herself down onto the bed. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she cried for an undefinable reason.**

* * *

_ When Kamell's tears ran dry, she simply laid there, looking out into the sky.  
"You have no right to cry." She told herself, seeing the stars twinkle before her, looking down in almost a mocking way, far away from all things ugly and sad. "Brom needs to get laid too. He is a man. I should not have been surprised, I really should be lucky I haven't walked in on more." Despite what she told herself, she still felt sorrow flow over her. "And what about Katrina? I thought she was supposed to be with Roran." She sniffled, thinking again of what Eragon said about Murtagh. "What is with these people?" She folded her arms and laid her head down on the window cill, still looking up to the sky, "it's like being on a soap opera."_

"Hey, Kamell!" Tarja called after her, as Kamell and Eragon walked home from school as they always did. She hung her head, and looked over at her best friend as if to say "could this day get worse?" Despite her feelings for this new girl, she stopped and waited for her, cringing in anticipation of what she was going to say.  
"Can we talk?" Tarja looked over at Kamell's friend with curiosity, thinking him at first quite attractive, even if he is some farmer hick.  
"sure, I guess, I'll meet you back at home Er." Eragon hesitated, seeing the look of dread in kamell's eyes, but he knew better. When Kamell told you to do something, you did it, or felt her wrath.  
"How about talk over coffee or something?"  
"How about we just walk and talk?" The thought of the things she walked in on the night prior made her stomach churn, she couldn't even think of eating or drinking anything in her presence.  
"Ok." Both girls looked at the ground as they walked, neither saying anything at first.  
"Listen Kamell, I don't know if you know but last night-"  
"I saw you. But you don't have to say anything."  
"I want to, I want you to understand something." Tarja stopped in front of Kamell. "It's all a game."  
She looked this small town girl in the face, thinking she looked familiar, but she couldn't place where.  
"What?"  
"There is this stupid game Murtagh and I play. We each chose someone, and who ever can seduce them in a day wins."  
"Thats sick, you know that?" Tarja hung her head. She didn't know why she felt so guilty, but she did.  
"Yeah, but thats what city kids do."  
"Thats sick."  
"Yeah."  
"In this game, do you ever think of what your doing to the people you seduce? I mean, its a one time thing isn't it?"  
"Well... we pass up people if we think they can't handle a one night stand." She looked up from the ground to look back at Kamell. "Murtagh pointed to Brom. And when it was my turn to pick for Murtagh. I first pointed at you." Kamell felt her heart race, although she wans't sure why. Murtagh was just another boy, nothing to get worked up over.  
"But he refused?"  
"He thought you looked too innocent."  
"Oh." Kamell suddenly felt insulted. Innocent? True, she never stole a car or did anything radical, but innocent was not something she would call herself. Innocence was not something she ever knew, not while her bedtime stories was about the murder of dragons, and helpless people, while her first child play things were toy swords, only to be followed by real ones, and bows too.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah, I really should be going." Kamell shifted the weight of her backpack, finally looking up at Tarja.  
"Do you hate me?"  
"No." Kamell turned to walk away. "Tarja,"  
"Yeah?"

_"I'll see you later, ok?"  
"Ok."__**  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

**"Um, Tarja," Kamell said as she found her reading in the library.  
"Your speaking to me again," Tarja noted.  
"Yeah," she said awkwardly. "Look, I wanted to apologize about the other day. I just don't want Brom to get hurt." Tarja smiled, lowering her book.  
"I appreciate your concern, but I do care about him." Kamell paused.  
"How old are you anyways? Like 21?" Tarja laughed.  
"Try 17." Kamell stepped back as though she had been slapped. Brom had slept with someone who was YOUNGER than her!  
"Kamell, I know what your thinking. But you forget something."  
"What," She asked, momentarily hating this strange girl again.  
"I grew up in a different part of the world than you did. My life hasn't been as protected. One does what they must to survive." Closing her book, Tarja stood to leave.  
"I'm sorry," Kamell called after her. "Its just...I'm 18 and I've never even been kissed." Tarja laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
"Would you like to meet Murtagh." Kamell could hardly repress a smile that rose to her lips. Giddily she nodded.  
"Alright, meet me at that hick dinner on the corner, Lukes I thinks its called?"  
"Ok."  
"7?" All Kamell could do was nod as Tarja walked away.**

"Your not going, Eragon!"  
"I'm not leaving you alone with those crazy people," Eragon protested as they stood in her room as Kamell tried to find a matching shirt that wasn't plaid.  
"Their not going to kidnap and murder me!"  
"You never know. Their city people," Eragon slumped on her bed as Saphira, now the size of a large dog, curled up on her bed. "They don't think the same as we do."  
"Eragon!"  
"I'm coming, and thats final." Kamell sighed, frustrated.  
"Fine, but your not going in that." Eragon looked down at himself.  
"Whats wrong with what I'm wearing."  
"Eragon, your shirt is brown."  
"So, it matches my eyes."  
"I use to be white."   
"Oh," was all he said. "Well, Garrow needs more help now that Roran is gone."   
"He'll come back," Kamell assured him. "Now...lets work on your out fit."

"Do I have to?"  
"Oh, Murtagh, stop moping. Shes really sweet."  
"Really sweet? Really sweet! Were out here in fucking Georgia Rule and your trying to hook me up with Mary Jo Freebush!"  
"Look its good to have contacts, in case something goes wrong, now march."  
"No." Tarja gave him a withering glare that caused him to subconsciously shiver.   
"Go."  
"Fine," he mumbled, as they began walking towards Luke's.  
"Hey, tarja," Kamell called as they approched the dinner. "Murtagh," she greeted him, batting her eyelashes a few too many times. Tarja tried not to cringe, rolling her eyes, she noticed the boy standing beside Tarja.  
"Hey, Kamell." She waited for an long moment for Kamell to introduce them, but she was too busy glancing at Murtagh. He could only sigh and pretend he didn't see as much as he did. "Hi, I'm Tarja," she told the boy, extending her hand. He only glared. "How polite," she mocked.  
"Sorry, I don't talk to sluts." Tarja repressed the urge to slap him. Even though he was a good head taller than her, she was not afraid.  
"Then I see no reason you should find it difficult to converse with me." He did not respond immeditly. "I'm sorry, you may not understand. Would you like me to say it slower, but I don't speak hick." Eragon opened his mouth to retaliate.  
"Why don't we just go in," Kamell piped in, realizing they were going to kill each other.  
"Good idea," Garrett concured, leading her inside. 

* * *

_Kill me now The thought screamed in Kamell's mind as daggers were glared across the table between Tarja and Eragon, While Murtagh held a constant look of boredom. At least this can't get any worse. For the past half hour Tarja and Eragon snipped back and forth, throwing insults back and forth like they were playing catch. As Kamell thought those words, she was proven wrong. Only here eye caught the blue head peeking into the dinner from a back window. Saphira. She pressed her nose to the glass and looked longingly at Eragon and Kamell, her eyes remarkably similar to a puppy when it begs._

_"Fuck." She swore under her breath, shooting out of her seat. "I have to go... erm... feed my dog." She looked directly at Eragon, attempting to signal to him the problem, but he was not understanding her._

_"You don't have a dog?" He commented, wondering what got into his friend. _

_"You know that stray I take care of." She spoke through grit teeth. "I just need to go. I will see you at home Eragon." With that she practically ran out of the dinner, leaving Tarja, Murtagh, and most of all Eragon confused. _

_"Saphira! What are you doing!?" Kamell almost hissed, pulling her away from the window and throwing her head over each shoulder rapidly, thanking the heavens that no one was around to see. _

_ Storm is coming Saphira placed herself between Kamell's legs, looking up at her with fright in her eyes._

_"Lets get you home." Kamell poked her head out of the alley they were in, wondering how Saphira got down here without being seen, and how they were going to get back. Saphira nodded, and flapped her little wings. "come on." The sky had turned dark with clouds, blocking out the setting sun as they made their journey home, luckily helping cloak Saphira from any person's eyes. The sky opened up once they reached Eragon's barn, releasing a blanket of rain. Saphira whined and buried herself in the straw pile Eragon let her play in when he let her into the barn, but as of late, do to her ever growing size, he had her sleep outside in the forest. _

_"Garrow won't come out to the barn in the rain, so it's ok." Kamell wrung out the rain in her hair and collapsed down next to Saphira, who immediately curled up next to her side, shaking._

_"It's ok darling, it's just a storm, it will pass." A clasp of thunder rolled in from a distance._

_It has only just begun._

_Eragon nearly screamed when he opened the door of the barn, but he most certainly fell over. There, in the corner where he used to let Saphira sleep when she just hatched, laid a mound of blue scales, larger than any van he ever saw, and it was slowly rising and falling._

_"Saphira!?" The object picked it's head up, blinking sleep from it's eyes._

_Eragon, what frightens you? She stretched her from claws out, and yawned, giving Eragon a glimpse of what she was curled around, Kamell._

_Your going to crush her! Saphira tilted her head in confusion, then looked down to see Kamell. She blinked her eyes rapidly, looking at her own size, compared to the girl she used to think as a giant compared to herself._

_I grew._

_"No shit."_

* * *

**"I'm really mad you," Kamell told eragon again as they tried to find Murtagh and Tarja.**

**"I already said I was sorry."**

**"You ruined possibly the happiest date of my life."**

**"I said I was sorry." Kamell cut him off.**

**"Tarja," she called when she found them. "Tarja, I wanted to apologize for just leaving yesterday." Tarja smiled, standing up.**

**"Its alight. I can take a hint," she said and turned to walk away. She had tried, had she not? To be like everyone else? To be normal? She had tried the only way she knew how, but it wasn't enough. Murtagh stood up behind her, standing by his friend.**

**"No, you don't understand. I can't explain it, but you don't understand," tarja gave her a half smile before turning to walk away again.**

**"Kamell, Eragon," Horst said as he rounded the corner, his face ashen. "You two should get home."**

**"Why, whats wrong," Eragon asked urgently. He had never seen Horst in such a mood.**

**"The raz'ac are here."**

**"But their not real," Kamell protested, feeling terror clutch her heart. "They are only stories."**

**"Oh, they are real. Now get home, the both of you." With out another word he was off.**

**"They found us - "**

**"They found her -" the four of them said at once.**

**"Who's her? What would the raz'ac want with her?"**


	8. Chapter 8

_"It doesn't matter." Eragon answered quickly. _

_"What do we do?"_

_"Run?" Murtagh finally spoke up, pointing out the obvious._

_"Thanks Murtagh, you're really on top of things."_

_"I try." _

_"Kamell." All the colour from Eragon's face suddenly drained, "What if they go to our homes? Garrow... and Brom."_

_"We'll just have to get there first. Race you." Kamell took of running, Eragon in deep pursuit. Murtagh and Tarja looked at each other, each debating either to follow the two, or make their own escape._

_"Curiosity did always get the better of me." Murtagh commented._

_"Yeah... is that why you experimented with that tutor of yours?"_

_"Come on." Murtagh grabbed Tarja's arm and followed behind their new aquentences. _

_"Do they have to run so fast?" Tarja gasped as they ran, Kamell and Eragon disappearing from her sight._

_"They are hicks remember?"_

_"Oh right."_

_"Eragon!" Kamell screamed when she felt cold hands grasp her arm, yanking her rather hardly backwards. He stopped suddenly, and turned expecting the worst. He saw his friend disappear behind a row of trees._

_"Kamell!" His own voice cracked with fear._

_Kamell's back was hit hard again a tree trunk, as her capture stood before her, pinning her there._

_"What the...?" She looked down at the figure that held her, wondering how on earth it was able to. Her capture stood a at most four feet, a mere little girl, but a haunting little girl. Kamell had never seen one look quite like this one, there seemed to be a bluish tint to her, from her deep eyes, midnight hair, to even her deathly pale skin. _

_"Kamell-" Eragon's screaming ceased when he rounded the corner, ready to fight, but stopped suddenly upon seeing her._

_"You run to fast." The little girl spoke, a voice that seemed far too hauntingly familiar. "I couldn't catch up to you in these legs. You must run, there is danger!" She was panting as she talked, her eyes darting back and forth as they were filled with fear._

_"No... It can't be." Kamell stared at this girl, recognizing those eyes. In the distance Tarja and Murtagh called after them, having lost their way behind them. "Saphira?"_

* * *

**Tarja and Murtagh found them, panting and clutching their sides. As computer hackers and bookworms they never did get much activity.  
"You never said you had a sister," Murtagh said when he could breathe again.  
"I don't," Eragon said, confused. Murtagh gestured to the little girl."Shes -"  
"My sister," Kamell abruptly said before Eragon could say thing stupid. He cast her a cconfused look.   
"Look, we just wanted to tell you not to be noble. Ok? Coming for us and if they question you feel free to answer them truthfully. It will be worse for you if you don't."  
"What? The raz'ac are after you? I thought they were coming for us!"  
"Why would they be after you," Tarja exclaimed, not understanding, which frustrated her. "The Raz'ac only come after people of importance," she shot at Eragon.  
"And why would they be after you?"  
"I could ask you the same thing. But I doubt you'd answer me," she told him.   
"Like you'd answer us. Your probably being charged with disturbing the peace and ruining too many marriages."  
Tarja opened her mouth to respond, but only nodded her head in agreement.  
"I wish it was that easy," she said finally. "And I am not a slut. If I was, you would actually rival me in intellect." Eragon just glared.  
"Come on... cut it out guys!" Kamell exclaimed. "Listen." Footsteps were growing closer.  
"Kamell," Brom yelled, rounding the corner. "I want you to go home right now."  
"But Brom, the Ra-"  
"The rest of you come with us."  
"You can't order us around," Tarja said stubbornly as he spoke to Murtagh and herself.  
"Especially you. Their after Eragon, but if they find you were were all screwed."  
"What do you propose we do?"  
"Leave."  
"Leave!" Kamell exclaimed.  
"We are no longer safe here." He turned on Tarja and Murtagh. "That means you too. Your coming with us." Tarja and Eragon glared at each other.  
"No," he said firmly.  
"The two of you will just have to grow up, because were leaving in an hour." **

* * *

_"No, I have to go home!" Eragon ripped himself from the group, despite Brom's attempt to grab him.  
"Eragon, they are going there."  
"AND GARROW IS THERE!" He screamed back, glaring daggers at Brom. " I am not leaving him."  
"But Eragon-"  
"No." Eragon turned to leave, but was stopped when someone grabbed his arm.  
"You can't go." The little girl looked up at him through teared eyes, "They will kill you." Eragon yanked his arm away from her, and took off running towards his home. His heart beat pounded in his ears, when their words repeated.  
The Razac.  
Brom had told them stories of them since they were small children, and all the terrible things that they do. A shiver shot down his spine when he thought about that. He had to warn Garrow, get him off of the farm.  
Eragon, however, was too late. His heart sank when his home came into view. A tower of smoke rose from the barn, a flash of orange licked at the opening. The house was no better off, although not yet touched by the fire. Eragon found areas of the roof itself had collapsed, pieces of wood and objects he once knew to be tables and chairs laid broken in the yard around the house, and inside it. "Garrow? Garrow!" He called frantically, entering the house at a run once more.  
"NO!" His eyes fell on a mass that laid on the floor of the hall. Sinking down beside the body, He shook Garrow's body, hoping to stir him.  
"Garrow come on, get up" Eragon tried shaking him harder, but he was limp. "Garrow, we've got to go," Tears welled in his eyes, he couldn't accept this, it could not be real. He backed away from the body. "Help! Somebody, anybody... help." His cries were useless, and he knew it. With tears streaming down his face, he once more got on the floor beside his uncle, the closest thing he had to a father. He laid his forehead against Garrow's chest, and cried into his shirt.  
"I'm so sorry Eragon." Kamell's voice sliced through his wall of misery. Looking up, he found her standing in the door way, tears starting to stream down her own cheeks.  
"I have to bury him." He managed to say, wiping away his tears.  
"They were coming for you Er, for us. We can't stay." Her voice cracked as she spoke. "They are waiting." She motioned behind her, where Brom, Tarja, Murtagh, and Saphira all waited, anxious to get as far away from danger as possible.  
"Kamell. He deserves a proper funeral."  
"I know Er, but if we stay, they could come back."  
"Garrow-"  
"Wouldn't want you to die too. Especially not for him." Eragon was silent for a long moment, staring down at the man who raised him. Slowly, he bent down and kissed the his forehead.  
"Goodbye, father."  
He rose, and followed Kamell out._**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**They drove in silence, gazing across the dismal plane before them. Murtagh finally opened his mouth to speak.  
"If you talk I'll kill you," Eragon warmed. He had stopped crying some ways back, but he was still deeply wounded by the loss of Garrow.  
No one spoke. Tarja clutched her yellow laptop. She had managed to sneak past Brom to get from their hotel room. Everything worth living for was stored on that computer.  
"Where are we going," Kamell asked Brom in a low voice.  
"Somewhere far enough away for tonight," he replied cryptically. Suddenly they heard commotion coming from the road ahead.  
"Whats that," Kamell asked, her voice scared and about three octaves about its normal pitch.  
"Urglas," Brom grunted, from an out cropping they could see the almost human men ravage a passing car.   
The sound of locks clicking shocked them all. Eragon and Brom were silently staring each other down.  
"Let me out," Eragon demanded.   
"They will kill you, Eragon." Saphira glanced between the two fighting men. Seeing her as a human, growing rapidly every hour was quite an experience the four of them.  
"I have skills, I can fight. Roran and I have trained," Eragon said defensively.  
"You would not stand a chance, Eragon."  
"I can fight," Eragon yelled. Everyone other than Brom shivered at his outburst.  
"We will see." Brom continued to drive for a ways until he turned off the road into an open glen. "Show me what you know," he demanded.  
"What," Eragon asked, still fuming, as Brom pulled him out the vehicle.  
"Show me what you know." Bringing his hands in front of his face, Eragon blindly punched at Brom. Effortlessly he twisted Eragon's wrist and pinned the boy to the ground. "We have a long way to go to get both you and your dragon prepared."  
"Dragon?" Murtagh asked, shocked.  
"Why don't you just announce it to Galbatorix himself." He hardly noticed when Tarja shivered.  
"Its time you reveal yourselves," Brom told the four. Tarja and Kamell both gazed up at him with large eyes.  
"If you oppose, I will do it for you." No one spoke. He signed heavily. "Tarja, Murtagh, Eragon is the newest dragon rider, and Kamell has been helping them. This girl is the dragon: Saphira." Murtagh and Tarja both looked between Saphira and Eragon in shock. "Kamell, Eragon, Murtagh is Morzan's eldest son. Tarja is the only child of Galbatorix." The glade fell silent.**

* * *

_Eragon stepped away from Tarja in horror. "Galbatorix!" He looked between Brom and Murtagh, astonished that they knew who she was and are calm about it. "It's his Razac that are after us, how can we know she isn't spying for him!"_

_"Eragon, we do not have time for this." Brom growled, "We have many miles to go before we sleep."  
"She is the enemy!"  
"Watch your tongue." It was Murtagh's time to growl, threatening Eragon with a raised fist. "You will not speak to her like that."  
"And you? We are not so much of hicks not to know who Morzan is. How could you have known about them Brom, and still brought them along?" Murtagh's knuckles made contact with Eragon's jaw before he knew what was happening, the force of the unexpected blow through the young rider off his balance, and caused him to topple to the ground.  
"Bastard!"  
"No, I actually had a father, no matter how terrible he was. " Murtagh tossed back at him, his blood boiling.  
"That is Enough!" Brom Stepped between the two, as Eragon scrambled to his feet to take revenge on the darker youth. "We do not have time for this."  
"How could a dragon choose such a rider?" Tarja looked directly at Saphira, who now seemed be older than when they started. Saphira did not respond to her, since they started their journey, she spoke not a single world. Tarja was beginning to believe she could not speak.  
"What part of stop can you two not comprehend!" Brom gripped Eragon's shirt tightly, as the youth attempted to rip himself from Brom's grasp, enraged and focusing all of his anger towards Murtagh.  
"A severe lapse in judgment it seems." Murtagh also focused his gaze on Saphira, who glared at him.  
"Shut your mouth!" Eragon screamed, only causing Murtagh to grin wickedly.  
"Why? I know freedom of speech is not something well know in this country, but I strive to speak the true."  
Eragon ripped himself from Brom, and threw his body into Murtagh's. Taking him to the ground, he took a swing at Murtagh, hitting him square in the eye. Brom sighed and gave up, letting the two wrestle on the ground, trying to get the upper hand, but neither being able to dominate the other for every long.  
"This is stupid." Tarja commented, folding her arms over her chest and watching Murtagh take a blow that knocked the air out of him. Eragon kneed on top of him victoriously, before Murtagh delivered his own shot to his stomach. "Alright, this has gone on far enough!" She latched her arm onto Murtagh's when he came to be on top of Eragon, and yanked with all the strength she could muster. Brom grabbed his other arm, and the two pulled them off of Eragon, each boy heaving for breath.  
"We don't have time for this, Tag." Tarja hissed into her best friend's ear, before he shrugged off her restraining hands, not to attempt to attack Eragon, but to stand on his own. Both knew their fight was pointless, each was bruised and sore, without gaining a single thing, but neither was willing to admit that, or even look the other in the eye.  
"Right. Now that that is out of your system, its time we get going." Brom practically shoved Eragon towards the car, Tarja doing the same thing to Murtagh. Loading into the car, Saphira followed behind silently, looking at the four humans with a quizzical look.  
"Kamell is missing." She spoke quietly, causing all attention to fall on her.  
"She speaks."  
"Kamell." Eragon looked around, realizing for the first time his best friend was missing. "Where did she go?" Saphira pointed towards a wooded area that they had stopped against.  
"Shit. Why would she go in there?" Eragon climbed out, and headed towards where his dragon pointed, while she followed close behind.  
"Do we go after him?" Tarja asked Murtagh and Brom as they watched the young rider stroll off. Brom only sighed and shook his head.  
"I knew that girl was more trouble than she is worth."  
"Kamell? Kamell come on where are you?" Eragon called, impatient and in pain as the evidence of his fight were beginning to appear.  
"Right here." She stepped out from behind a tree.  
"Why were you out here? We have to go."  
"I'm sorry." Was all she said before following him back to the car, not saying a word to any of it's passengers. As they drove off, only Saphira noticed that Kamell had been crying._

* * *

**It was nearly midnight when Brom finally pulled the car over, half of the, now five teenagers, were fast asleep. Saphira was curled up on Eragon's lap and Kamell like wise had fallen asleep, a river of saliva dripping down the window from her mouth.  
"Can you carry her?" Brom asked Eragon when they pulled in front of the room. Eragon only nodded, stepping out of the car, holding Saphira gently. Murtagh did not even have to be asked as he picked up Kamell. Tarja simply clutched her computer bag.  
"Wha-," Kamell wondered as she slowly work up.  
"Hello, Sleeping Beauty," Murtagh laughed.  
"Oh," was all she could think to say. "Your really strong." She stated drowsily. "I mean...for someone that doesn't live on a farm." Murtagh smiled awkwardly. He didn't know what to think of this strange girl who so obviously wanted his attention. "Why are you carrying me?"  
"Because you were sleeping."  
"Oh...Do you mind carrying me?"  
"No."  
They fell silent again.   
"Do you like carrying me?"  
Murtagh sent her a look that shut her up until they got into the hotel room.  
"Umm...Brom,"Tarja said as Eragon laid Saphira down. "I only see two beds. There are six of us." He gave her a half smile. "No," she said firmly. Narrowing her eyes, she sighed. "I call Murtagh," she finally said. "That why I won't have to put on my iron underwear."  
"I love that movie," Murtagh said more to himself than anyone else. "'Call the locksmith,'" he imitated. Everyone - with the exception of Saphira, who was sleeping - turned and gave him a hard look. "Sorry."**_  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_"Angst, angst, angst." Kamell hit her head against the wall of their motel room. All of the others had fallen asleep, Murtagh, Brom, and Eragon on one of the beds, Saphira and Tarja asleep on the other. "Angst."_

_She tossed and turned all that night, looking over at the bed beside them, and tossed some more. She figured getting up off of the bed would help improve her state, but that changed little. "Way to go stupid." She whispered to herself, hitting her head against the wall one more time. _

_'Do you like carrying me?' what the fuck? I am not some stupid little twelve year old fan girl, I do not act like this! She was screaming in her mind, glaring at the herself in the mirror to her left. And anyway, he's a city boy, an important one at that. The son of Morzan. I mean, best friend of the daughter of Galbatorix! He is someone! And I am no one. _

_"Kamell?" Saphira picked up her head slowly, batting her sleep filled eyes. "What are you doing?"_

_"Go back to sleep Saphira."_

_"I can't, you're screaming." She sat up, her pale skin nearly glowing in the dark._

_"I haven't said a word." Saphira shook her head._

_"Thinking remember?" she pointed to her temple, "You're screaming to me." _

_"Sorry." Saphira shrugged, yet someone looked elegant doing it._

_"Go back to bed."_

_"I can't sleep."_

_"You can't if your bashing your head into a wall."_

_"Touche." Saphira motioned for Kamell to return to bed. Hesitantly she followed the her order, making sure she faced her very young friend, instead of at the bed beside them._

_"Five minutes." Brom growled, pulling over the car that should not hold the five people they crammed into it. _

_"Thank the lord." They piled out, Saphira running towards the rest room frantically, the others taking a moment to stretch._

_"Do you have any spare change?" Tarja turned out her pockets, small money was something she never carried before. "I'm starving"_

_"I have some." Eragon was no stranger to quarters, or vending machines. "Come on." The two disappeared into the small building they stopped at, hunting for food that both knew would not taste very good. Brom himself wandered to the bathroom, in search of the bathroom. They had been driving for four hours straight, and were planning another seven before they rested again. There was very little distance between them and Carvenhall, but more importantly, the Razac. _

_Murtagh and Kamell were the only ones left by the car, each doing there best not to look at each other. Kamell because she was afraid her face would turn red, and Murtagh, because he did not wish to deal to her obvious crush. Murtagh distanced himself from her, wandering into the parking lot, while she walked in the opposite direction._

_Kamell heard the leaves crunch loudly in her ears as she walked in the opposite direction, heading towards the small wooded area behind the rest stop. It was slowly faded out by the sound of a roar, rumbling to the point of deafness. When she finally turned to view it's source, her heart sank. _

_Murtagh walked idly with his ipod blasting, she could hear the faint sound of his Nightwish from where she was standing, beside the great distance between them. Behind him, a truck blared on, showing no signs of stopping, while only feet away from Murtagh._

_"Murtagh!" She found herself screaming, Breaking out into a full run. The truck seemed to slow down to her, despite the lack of break lights, and the sound of acceleration that hit her ears as she ran. "No." She threw her weight into Murtagh when she reached him, the truck only a single foot away. _

_Murtagh blinked rapidly in confusion as he laid on the ground, Kamell on top of him. _

_"Could you get off of m-" Murtagh stopped suddenly, his eyes bulging from his head. Over Kamell's shoulder, seeing the truck stopped inches from where he was standing, the driver it seemed, frozen in mid air. "What did you do?" Kamell tilted her head in confusion, then turned to see what he was looking at. "Oh... I ... I don't know."_

_"Weren't you just... over there?" He pointed to the edge of the woods, which was a good forty feet away._

_"Yeah... what where you thinking, didn't you hear the truck? I mean even with your music, it was about to hit you!" _

_"You... saved me?" Her face turned an even darker shade of red._

_"Yes."_

_"You ran here, to push me out of the way.. .and erm.. freeze the truck... from here?"_

_"Yes... what does it matter." his mouth hung open as he just looked at her, noting a beautiful face he never truly looked at before._

_"You're... You're an elf."_

_"They don't exist." As she spoke, the truck returned to it's normal state, flying past them without a second glance._

_"Kamell! Murtagh! Let's go!" Brom yelled at them as he emerged from the building, missing all that had just happened._

_"Coming." Kamell glanced at Murtagh quickly, before turning and jogging back to the car._

_"An elf? Thats kinda hot." Murtagh grinned to himself, following behind her._

_"What are you so happy about?" Tarja asked, curious about his smile, and as his eyes followed Kamell as she got in._

_"Nothing."_

* * *

**"Oh, like I believe that," Tarja scoffed. "Tell me."  
"Nothing, I just never noticed how hot she is." Tarja raised an eyebrow. "And she just so happens to be an elf."  
"In the car, now!" Brom screamed at them. Rolling their eyes they filed into the car where it would be impossible to keep a conversation quiet.  
"How do you know," Tarja asked hushly in the ancient language.  
"She pushed me out of the way of a truck in seconds of standing forty feet away. Then she managed to freeze the truck." Tarja was speachless. Unbidden to Kamell, the two of them turned to look at her as if she was on display.  
"I don't have three heads," Kamell said from the other side of the back seat. "Its going to be a long drive," they all thought.**

"Where are we," Eragon asked as they practically burst out of the car.  
"We are in - he glanced over the map. "Were in a city just outside the spine. Which were crossing tomorrow," he said warningly.  
"Thats suicide," Kamell gasped. Brom just shook his head and wrapped an arm around his surrogate daughter.  
"Can't we stay somewhere a bit more remote. Staying in this body is far from comfortable and I doubt when I change that I'd be a manageable size." They all sighed, thinking over this overseen predicament.  
"We could always find somewhere to camp," Eragon offered. Being so vueneralby connected to saphira he was aware of her discomfort.  
"We need provisions," Murtagh replied. This was the first time the two had spoken since their fight. The remanance of a black eye still lingered on Eragon.  
"Tomorrow we will be in wooded lands that no one dares habitat. I'm sure we can stop there for a few hours and you can rest." She smiled openly.  
Though it was late, the city was oddly quiet.   
"I'm going to go find some food," Kamell told them, as everyone was reluctant to leave the car.  
"I'll go with you," Murtagh offered, wanting very much to stay beside his new attachement. Kamell blushed.  
"We should find a motel," Tarja suggested.   
"Saphira and I will go with you. Its not safe." Brom pointed to the back seat of the car where Saphira was already curled up and fast asleep, faint patches of scales obsuring her face and legs where she had relaxed somewhat.  
"Constantly being in human form wears her out. She is still a young dragon." Eragon nodded, silently kissing her on the cheek before setting out with Tarja.

"So, did you always know you were an elf," Murtagh asked. As Kamell had once been the one to talk, Murtagh now could not shut up.  
"I'm not an elf."  
"Then explain how you ran so fast."  
"When you grow up in the country and miss your bus a lot, running fast is what you do."  
"Stopping a bus?" This was harder to explain.  
"So sometimes weird things happen around me."

"This is weird," Tarja said as they wandered around the empty village. Eragon concurred.  
"So, why did you run away?"  
"Thats not really an easy question."  
"Then dont give me an easy answer."  
"I don't - I didn't live a fabluous life like I know you think I did. My dad has a few too many loose screws loose. I love him, but hes done so many horrible things that I just can't look past. Hes nearly made the dragons go extinct, hes killed thousands. And he has never loved my mother or me. So, I guess I left for the same reasons that you hate him." They fell into silence. "You didn't want to hear all of that."  
"No, I don't mind. Look, I'm sorry about all the things I've said to you. About being a slut."  
"Way to remind me," Tarja laughed. Eragon broke a smile too.  
"Did you hear that?" He said suddenly. They froze. Suddenly, a group of Urgals stepped out from behind a building.  
"Shit," they both exclaimed, running in the opposite direction.  
"This way," Eragon called, grabbing her hand as they ran. After a few wrong turns they found themselves in an empty ally. It was only after they saw the barrel of countless guns staring back at them that the two began to get nervous.  
"Jerda," Tarja called, the force of her spell was enough to knock the urgals back. But on little sleep and food, and not being a very good sorceress, Tarja slumped to the ground on the brink of unconciousness. Both enraged and fearful, eragon looked around him for a weapon. But the Urgals were already advancing. Eragon knelt down beside Tarja.  
"Breisingr!"

"Do you smell that," Kamell asked.  
"No?" They pair turned a corner and faced the most horrible sight. Kamell stumbled over to the nearest wall to vomit. There, in the central square of the two was a pile of dead bodies. The impaled body of an infant standing before the mound. Murtagh held kamell as she began to sob.

* * *

_  
Murtagh and Kamell returned to the car, his arm around her shoulder. She had stopped crying, but was still shaken from seeing such a horrid sight. Death was not something new to her, after all, she lived in the country, and hunted since she was able to hold a bow as Brom taught her, but the sight of such suffering, and the pointless slaughter of pure innocence was too much. Murtagh withdrew his arm when he saw Eragon emerge from the haunting town, carrying his best friend.  
"What happened?" He rushed to him, seeing the discomfort in Eragon's face. It was not that Tarja weighted much, Murtagh knew she was as light as a feather, but Eragon looked weak, and not just from carrying the girl.  
"Urgals." Murtagh stretched out his arms, wordless telling Eragon he would take Tarja. Murtagh's face went white with Eragon's words, as his new younger friend transferred the girl he know all his life into his arms.  
"Is she-?" His own question was cut off when he saw her chest rise and fall slowly.  
"She fainted." Eragon assured him, not really noticing that Murtagh already figured out that information.  
"We must go, now." Brom looked between the youths he found himself with. Hurt, tired, scared. They are not the soldiers he once found himself with. They did not know what they were doing, or what truly lay ahead.  
"Saphira?" He gently shook the sleeping dragon, rousing her.  
"What's going on?" She blinked her sleep filled eyes. There was little she did during there journey but sleep, the pain of being in human form was less intense while she slept.  
"Can you sit up front with Eragon and I? We need to lay Tarja out on the back seat."  
"What happened to her?" Sarphira shot up out of the seat, concern filling her.  
"Urgals." He growled, motioning for Murtagh to bring Tarja closer. Lay her down, you, Kamell, sit down first, and lay her head on her lap, and you." he pointed to Murtagh, " pick her feet up and sit sit under them." No one dared question Brom, and they did what he said.  
"Where are we going?" Eragon asked as Brom threw the car into drive, and accelerated like he had only seen reckless teenagers drive.  
"Away from all this. I have a friend in Terim. He will help us, let us stay and gather ourselves again. Terim is a small city, with vast forest around it, the kind that few travel very far off the road." The last bit he spoke to Saphira. "You can hide out there."  
"Good." Her waking face held a permanent wince, causing even Brom to feel great pity._

Murtagh watched Kamell gently brush Tarja's hair from her face, like any good nurse. Feeling his eyes on him, she looked up at him, trying to smile, but the image of the child flashed in her mind.  
"Are you okay?" he whispered gently, daring to reach out and squeeze her hand.  
"Yeah." They fell silent, awkwardness hit them, but Murtagh never let go of her hand, nor did she want him to. "You know. This one time, I was out hunting, and I found this poor fawn, well.. it was once a fawn, but some wolf had attacked it, I couldn't stop myself from cringing at the sight. It wasn't the fact of death that I cringed, but that it was only a babe. But that." Her voice cracked for a moment, "That baby. That was different. A wolf hunts because it needs to eat to survive, and I get that now, but that, nothing came of killing that child. Nothing."  
"This is the rule of Galbitorix." Murtagh spoke grimly, remembering a time when he once thought the man to be misunderstood.  
"That needs to change."

* * *

**The room was cold and when Tarja looked down at her hands she found her wrists shackled. Her breaths became labored as she started to panic. Suddenly, the chains were gone, and instead Eragon lay before her, face down.  
"Eragon," she screamed, rushing towards his side. "Please, darling, wake up," she begged flipping him over. Checking his pulse, she felt tears trickle down her face. He was dead.**

"Tarja, are you alright," Murtagh asked as she jumped, waking up.   
"Where am I?" She gasped. "Where is Eragon?" She asked, looking around the car.  
"I'm here," he called from the front seat.  
"Tarja are you alright? You were moaning in your sleep."   
"Yeah," she groaned, sitting up between Kamell and Murtagh. "I just had a nightmare." She gazed out the window, afraid to look at Eragon. What had she called him in the dream? Darling? As if she could ever care for that inbred, unintelligent, small town boy? And yet, something told her she could very easily.

Tarja sat on a log, watching as Eragon and Saphira danced circles in the air.  
"Hey," Murtagh said, sitting down beside her. "So, what was your dream really about." She didn't respond. "Is his name a bad LOTR nock-off?" They both laughed at this.  
"So, whats up with you and Kamell."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Come on, I was sitting between you two and it was like being crammed in a Valentines card."  
"I guess I just never realized how hot she is."  
"You know she'll never survive it if you sleep with her once then run."  
"I know. I wouldn't do that."  
"Yes you would. Have you met yourself?"  
"And Eragon?" Tarja sighed.   
"Don't worry about me. I don't care about him. Plus, I think Brom might still think that-,"  
"That the game meant something?"  
"Yeah...You know, Kamell may be right. we should probably stop our wild ways." Murtagh sighed.  
"Yeah." He paused. "Tarja, whats happened to us? We started this feeling thing." She laughed.  
"Yeah, caring is a dangerous thing. Especially in this world." She fell silent as Kamell sat down beside Murtagh. He looked at Tarja, a 'get lost' look in his eyes.  
"I - erm - need to talk to Brom."   
"So," Murtagh started awkwardly when they were alone.  
"Yeah."  
"You know. Your really - kind of pretty." Kamell blushed. "I mean -" Kamell turned to look at him, waiting for him to continue.  
"Yeah?"  
He never finished as he leaned forward, pressing his chapped lips against hers._**  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

_"Ow ow ow." Eragon winced as he climbed off of Saphira's back, their first attempt at flying was harder than he expected, especially the friction of her scales. _

_I'm sorry. She nudged at his shoulder, I didn't mean to hurt you._

_It's okay. I didn't realize it would hurt. He hobbled his way towards the tent Brom had pitched, in an attempt to save them money, and to allow Saphira to spend the night in her natural form. _

_Are you going to be okay, little one? She grinned in the only way dragons could, teasing him._

_Little? I am not little!_

_She chuckled, I will leave you. With that Saphira took off into the sky again, this time stretching her wings solo. _

_Eragon sighed as he sat on the cot, cringing. His legs were spread again, and even in the dark he could see blood tricking from his thighs. He took two very deep breaths before unbuttoning his jeans, peeling them off. His pained gasp did not go unheard._

_"Eragon? Is that you?" Tarja's voice came from the outside of the tent, sending Eragon's heart racing._

_"Don't come in!" He scrambled to grab a blanket to cover himself. It was not like he was naked, he was wearing a pair of very flattering red boxer briefs, but he did not wish to be so... exposed to her._

_"What's wrong?" Despite his plea, she entered anyway, finding a startled boy desperately trying to hid behind a blanket._

_"Nothing. I'm okay, you can leave now." She raised her brow, almost able to see his pulse racing._

_"Why did you gasp?"_

_"I didn't."_

_"Riiiiight." She took another step in, watching his eyes fill with horror._

_"I really am ok."_

_"Um.. Eragon. Your blanket is bleeding." She pointed to the red stains that were starting to show._

_"Fuck."_

_"Come on, let me see." His face turned a bright red. "Don't be so bashful, I won't look at you, Let me see the wound." She reached out and grabbed the blanket, pulling it away from him. She however, lied to him. Her eyes traveled first from the wounds on his thighs, to the bulge of red._

_"You need to clean the wound." She stated, trying to pretend her ears weren't red. Eragon couldn't say anything, as Tarja rose, and exited, returning with a bottle of water, and a towel._

_"Spread your legs farther." She ordered, sitting down beside him. _

_"Wha-?!" _

_"I can't get at the damage you've done." _

_"Oh." Hesitating he followed her order, bitting down on his bottom lip._

_Dead puppies, children's blood, black death he chanted in his head, trying to pretend her hands were not pressed down on his flesh. Even with the pain of his wound, there was something arousing about her action._

_Tarja only grinned when her eyes strayed. She knew he always had a way of effecting men, and even though she did not like the simple country boy, something in her stirred... seeing him do the same._

_"Does this hurt?" She found herself asking, trying to be gentle. _

_"No. Not really." He winced, trying to smile. _

_"Liar. Lay down completely." His eyes widened again._

_"You need to be relaxed." Because I need to relax, she thought.  
_

_The last thing I can do is relax. He thought, doing as she said._

_"What are you doing?" She placed the palms of her hand on the insides of his thighs, dangerously close._

_"Waise heil," she spoke quietly, the marks on his skin healing, leaving only faint scares._

_"Thanks." He propped himself up on his elbows, her hands still in place. She grinned up at him, before bringing her body to straddle him, letting her lips press against his._

_On the other side of camp, Kamell and Murtagh found themselves lost in a kiss._

_"Kamell!" Brom's voice interrupted them, causing her to pull away quickly, her face beat red. "We need more firewood." His rough voice carried to them, as he walked passed, his eyes never lifting from the ground to look at them._

_"I... I need to be going." She blushed heavily, getting up from the log and headed into the wood._

_"Why am I stuck with the raging hormones?" Brom asked himself, was he passed the tent they were supposed to be sharing, but seemed rather occupied by Tarja and Eragon._

* * *

**Tarja pulled away from Eragon, her mind beginning to realize what she had done. But before she could break away Eragon's hand worked its way behind her head as their lips clashed again as the other slammed her hips down on his. He couldn't refrain from pressing against her as they kissed. Without warning he flipped them over, grinding his hips against hers. Quickly his hands worked their way under her shirt as she clutched his hair. They broke apart to breathe but that was all it took to break the magic.  
As soon as it started they stopped, Tarja practically shoving him off of her.   
"What the hell are you doing?"  
"What am I doing? Your the one who seduced me," Eragon countered.  
"Why would I seduce you? God, you can't tell the difference between a woman and a cow."  
"Too bad you look like a cow." Tarja stormed out of the tent. Night was falling around them.  
"I hate you," she screamed. The noise attracted Kamell, Brom and Murtagh.  
"I hate you more. In fact, I loathe you!"  
"Thats a big word for an inbred hick like yourself!" Eragon was boiling with rage. He was not sure what he would have done - killed her, or slept with her - if Saphira had not landed and pinned him to the ground under a large claw.  
"I'm sleeping in the car. Away from that pervert," She announced storming away. Kamell and Murtagh were speechless.  
Brom, on the other hand was not.  
"Well, I hope your proud of yourself, Eragon."  
"How is this my fault?" He asked when Saphira let him up. Brom sighed.  
"It's always the man's fault." Kamell blushed, reflecting on what had just transpired between herself and Murtagh. Was that his fault?**

Tarja and Eragon sat on opposite sides of the car on the drive to their next destination. Neither spoke, as did Kamell and Murtagh. Kamell was too afraid that she had dreamed kissing Murtagh, and Murtagh was busy wondering if it was too soon to try and sleep with her.  
Snow was falling out side the window when they arrived. It had already been over a week since they left the Carvahall. It was somewhat disheartening that Christmas was in over a week and they would be spending it away from society, in hiding, and for many of them, with people they hated.  
"We're here," Brom announced as they entered Boston. "Now to find Jeod," he said allowed.  
"Three guesses how this is going to turn out," Eragon murmured.   
"Just because you have no sense of direction, even on the back of a dragon, doesn't me we all have."  
"CUT IT OUT!" Brom bellowed. "If I have to hear another word from either of you, your walking the rest of the way."  
"Fine," Eragon exclaimed, getting out of the car even though it was still going at least 15 MPH. Angrily he walked beside the car, not bothering to answer them as Kamell begged him to get back in the car._  
_

* * *

_"Eragon, get your ass in here now!" Kamell's anger was beginning to boil her blood, the last thing she wanted to deal with was a tantrum. He kept walking beside the car. "You're going to get us killed, because you have to act like a two year old." He turned his nose up, and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Fine have it your way." She rolled up the in of the car, and sat back in her seat. "Drive." Brom, and Murtagh looked at each other with a "what now?" look hanging on both of their faces.  
"We can't leave him." Murtagh pointed out. "If the Razac catch up to him..."  
"Don Juan here is right." Brom Sighed,  
"Hey! Don Juan!?"  
"Shut up both of you." Kamell snapped. Tarja only looked at the pissed off elf with concern. She knew of elves, although very few resided in the country working for her father. If there were any that did not work for her father, they were in hiding. Average people, Tarja knew, did not know of such things, like dragons. They were fantasies, made up by children, and fifteen year old geeks. The one thing she could recall above anything about elves, is they are calm gentle people, anger is not something known to them. That simple fact, scared her.  
"Pull over now." Kamell's death glare towards Brom sent a chill down Tarja's spine. Despite his seniority, Brom did as she wished, noticing the look of fright in Tarja's eyes. She Pushed the door open, and stormed from the vehicle, towards her best friend.  
"Last chance. Get. In. The. Car." Eragon stood his ground. After knowing Kamell for fourteen years, he knew her threats to be empty.  
"No."  
"You... You stupid twit!" She grabbed his arm as he tried to walk past her, wrentching him from his pace. "You ignorant little brat. You ass hole! There are scary assasins out for you, for your dragon, and you have the nerve to put your life, and Saphira's might I add on the line because you're stubborn!?"  
"Yes." His voice wavered slightly, even if she was all bark and no bite, she was a scary thing when she was upset.  
"You might not care about your life, or Saphira's, but I fucking do, now get in that car." She shoved him forward, before he ripped his arm away.  
"NOW!"  
"No." As he spoke, Eragon felt his feet drag forward in the dirt and gravel that made up the side of the road. "What the fuck?"  
"You are getting in that car." She crossed her arms over her chest in triumph, as he got back in the car, against his will. She got in beside him, sandwiching him between herself and Murtagh, imprisoning him.  
"We're all good back here, Brom." She smiled sweetly at him.  
"Okay..." He started the car once more, traveling back at a normal speed. Murtagh and Tarja simply looked at each other, stunned.  
"Still think she's hot?" She whispered to him through the seat. Murtagh looked over at her, she had his ipod, and was lost in the music.  
"Actually, she's really sexy when she's mad. I'm kind of turned on."  
"Ew?" Saphira half turned from her seat next to Tarja.  
"What? She asked."  
"Human boys." She sighed, turning back to face the open road before them. "I've eaten rabbits that can't even match you're horny-ness."  
"Is that even a real word?" Eragon jumped in the conversation, before realizing he was mad at Tarja, and returned to his sulking silence.  
"Could you all just stop talking?" Brom threw his glance over that them for a second, "Does anyone here even care that Kamell is like a daughter to me? And you are discussing now "turned-on" she makes you?"  
That silenced the group, all feeling awkward. _

* * *

**"Civilization!" Murtagh exclaimed when the troop pulled into the city. The sight of a city was enough to brighten even the darkest mood. "I know where I'm going."  
"Your staying with us," Brom ordered. Murtagh pouted, glancing to see what Kamell was doing. She had since run his ipod battery dead, not really understand this novel piece of technology. Murtagh had entertained himself reading Tarja's handy copy of 'The Lord of the Rings'. She had long since fallen asleep beside Saphira. From the corner of his eye he saw Eragon glancing at the book.  
'Thats not English," he commented.  
"So glad you can read," Tarja called from the front seat as Murtagh's whoop had just woken her. Eragon chose to ignore her.  
"Its Finish," Murtagh said matter-o-factly.  
"And you can read it?"  
"A little...enough to vaguely understand. Tarja is the one who knows how to speak it."  
"I'm right here you know," she piped in.  
"Oh, what a pity."  
"Cut it out." Brom said, parking the car. "This may not be a very smart idea but I'm going to leave you runts here while I look for Jeod. I will be back to pick you up here, in exactly one hour." They nodded. Saphira got our first, no longer in pain after the time she had spent in her natural form.  
"So, what do we want to do," Murtagh asked as Brom drove away.  
"We could -,"  
"Look for food," Saphira piped in.   
"Are you always hungry," Kamell asked, as the other four laughed. Eragon and Tarja a stopped at once, still glaring.  
"A cafe sounds nice though," Tarja chimed in. "I haven't had internet since we left home." They all agreed. They all started towards the corner cafe when a large group of people bumped into them, splitting up the group.  
"Shit," Tarja swore as her bag was knocked off her shoulder. Saphira and Eragon knelt to help her.  
"Where did they go," Saphira asked as they stood. She was now around twenty, and so far not aging much.  
"Whats this," Eragon asked, pointing to the darkened store next to them.  
"Its a magic shop," Tarja answered. they had completely forgotten that they were fighting. Hopelessly they were drawn in.  
"Would you like your futures read?" A woman asked once they entered.  
"We really don't have the money," Eragon said.  
"I did not ask for a payment. I am Angela. Come sit."  
They did, and watched her with draw a bag of dragon bones.   
"Hmmm..." She told eragon. "Your future is hard. I see...a death rappidly approching. A romance with a woman of noble birth." Tarja tried very hard not to look at him, but knew he was looking at her. The woman drew back, as though she had been hurt. "I cannot read you," she told Saphira. "Never has that happened before. but you, you are conflicted." She said. "The one you seek is close at hand, do not let your bitterness blind you. When all seems lost, they will heed your call."**

"I can't believe we lost them," Kamell ranted.  
"They know where were going. They'll be ok."  
"What if they aren't."  
"Relax, Kamell," Murtagh crooned. "I don't mind being alone with you." She blushed. "But I have to warn you - I bite." Grinning he leaned down to kiss her, parting her lips for the first time. He smirked when she moaned as his tongue grazed hers. Still smiling he moved his lips lower, beginning to caress her neck.

* * *

_When Murtagh's lips traveled to her collar bone, and his hand found its way into the back of her jeans, Kamell pushed him away.  
"We... can't do this!" He looked at her confused, rejection was something he only got from Tarja. "We're in the middle of the street, People are staring!" Kamell was right, people were snickering as they walked passed, one boy, who looked about sixteen, whistled.  
"Lets get out of here then." He grinned seductively, reaching for her arm, but she just pulled away.  
"No."  
"But. I thought you liked me?"  
" I do."  
"Then whats the problem?"  
"You... You're one of those sex addicts, aren't you!?"  
"I wouldn't say that."  
"Right."  
"I am not!"  
"But you do want to have sex with me?"  
"Well, yes."  
"Why?"  
"You're beautiful."  
"And what else?" Murtagh looked at her, his mouth open and a confused look on her face.  
"What else is there?" Kamell, bit her lip, trying to keep the tears away from her eyes.  
"Brom is probably waiting." She turned from him, and started to walk away quickly, keeping her eyes on the ground.  
"Kamell?" He started to follow her, but the sound of his name stopped him.  
"Murtagh!" Tarja called again, seeing him over the top of the people on the street. "Hey... where's Kamell... what's wrong with you?" Eragon was right behind Tarja, and Saphira as well. Murtagh pointed in the direction Kamell had walked off in.  
"Where have you been?" The three exchanged glances.  
"We were looking for you." Eragon spoke up, not sure if the others were as willing to share the things they heard from the fortune teller.  
"Well, you found me." Murtagh grumbled, wishing he was back only a few minutes before.  
"We should be getting back to the car." Saphira pointed out, "It's been about an hour." _

When they returned to where Brom had dropped them off, the indeed found the car waiting for them, Brom behind the wheel, and Kamell sitting next to him.  
"Come on now get in, we have business to attend to." Brom eyed up Murtagh, making the teenagers skin crawl.

What if she told him? He thought trying to hide any facial expression.  
"Saphira, come sit up here with me." Kamell spoke, pleading with her eyes.  
"Alright." Is something wrong? She tilted her head with her silent question letting her gaze jump quickly to Murtagh. Did something happen?

I will tell you later.  
What? Are you afraid someone will eavesdrop into our conversation? Saphira teased, a smile playing on her face.  
No... I just need to process it for a little bit. Kamell snuck a look at the back seat, trying to focus on Eragon, he seemed vexed himself, but her eyes lead her to Murtagh.

"Tag... what exactly were you doing with Kamell?" Tarja whispered into his ear, trying to keep a straight face.  
"Nothing."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Uh-huh."  
"What?"  
"You're pants look a little to small." Tarja nodded towards them, causing Murtagh's gaze to bulge, and his hands to suddenly feel the urge to rest in his lap.  
"Yeah well if we were doing something she would have gotten rid of that now wouldn't she?" Luckily, Saphira had left the need to turn the radio on when they began to drive, so their conversation was masked.  
"Ohhh. So she's a tease?"  
"I didn't say that."  
"But she is." Murtagh glared at her. "Good for her."  
"Tarja-" At that moment, Brom turned the radio off, in an attempt to gather all of their attention, it worked.  
"I have business I must attend to with an old friend, who is kindly lending up his pent house to stay in. I'm going to drop the four of you off there, I expect you to behave yourselves, and don't draw any attention, you never know who is larking on these streets."  
"Four?" Saphira looked around, counting the six of them in the car.  
"Yes four, Eragon is coming with me."  
"Why?" It was Kamell's turn to speak up.  
"That is none of your concern."  
"But-" Brom turned his head slightly and gave Kamell a look she had not seen since she was a child, asking why she didn't have a mom and dad like all the other kids. He was not to be questioned.  
"Who is this old friend?" Eragon gathered the courage to ask.

"His name is Jeod."**  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Murtagh stared at Kamell as she made the bed in the double guest room. He was restraining the urge to kiss her right there and climb over her on the bed...**

**"You know if you don't get up, I can't make the bed," Tarja said.**

**"Ok, I'm going out anyways." **

**"Where?" Tarja asked, noticing how Kamell stopped to listen.**

**"I have a problem to deal with." Tarja rolled her eyes.**

**"Does this have to do with seeing a certain someone at a certain somewhere."**

**"Yeah," he grunted, grabbing a jacket. Kamell continued to watch them, openly now.**

**"Ah, but I want you to say it out loud."**

**"I'm going to a house of ill repute," he grumbled, glancing at Kamell. "Happy?" Tarja nodded.**

**"Don't do something if you don't want people to know about it." **

**"Whatever." Pushing past her he left the pent house.**

**"House of ill repute?" Kamell asked.**

**"A whore house. Murtagh is 20, hes already gone more than two months without having sex. Poor guy." Kamell looked away. "Hey, listen to me. Don't feel guilty about not giving yourself up to him. An ally is no place to loose your virginity. Plus, guys like you more when your a tease and don't go through with it."**

**"Really?"**

**"Really. Trust me, I know." Kamell fiddled with her hands.**

**"I didn't do anything wrong?"**

**"No."**

**"I guess it was too much to expect Murtagh to actually like me."**

**"Don't say that. He does. Tag, - Tag is terrible when it comes to emotions. He wouldn't try so hard to get you if he didn't."**

**"He likes me?" Tarja nodded.**

**"He has a hard way of showing it, and you just have to read his emotions because it will take a while to get him to tell you. Tags lived a hard life."**

**"But, is he really going to sleep with another woman?"**

**"Probably. Don't look too deeply into it. But don't let it go either." From down the hall the door to the apartment slammed.**

**"Stay here," Tarja ordered, creeping out of the room. Nothing was safe anymore. Especially not a mysterious noise in the pent house when the door had been locked.**

**"OMG," Eragon nearly screamed when Tarja tackled him to the ground. "Get off me."**

**"How the hell was I supposed to know it was you. Our lives are in danger and you decide to play tricks." She scolded.**

**"My life is more in danger than yours." He shot.**

**"Oh grow up! Your not like a holy savior sent from God. Your life is worth just as much as the rest of us."**

**"Where is Saphira?" He asked, ignoring her.**

**"Shes in the master bedroom. With the curtains drawn she can fit in there fairly comfortably."**

**"Good." They stood beside each other waiting for the other to say something. "Tarja, about the other day," Eragon started.**

**"Its ok. You didn't mean it - Its not a big deal."**

**"But I -,"**

**"Eragon?" Kamell asked, timidly stepping into the hallway. "Oh, I didn't know...You didn't come back."**

**"Brom wants me to stay back here. I don't think he wants to deal with us kids for a while." They all gave a hesitant laugh.**

**"Well, I'm going to go to bed. Good night," Tarja excused herself, wonder why she felt so conflicted.**

* * *

_When Murtagh finally returned to the penthouse, he found Eragon asleep on one of the main couches, while Kamell curled up on the other, her eyes glued to a movie on the television. _

_"Is everyone else asleep?" He sat down on the opposite side of the couch, feeling a little awkward as she kept watching, her face seemingly sad._

_"Yeah." her eyes never left the black and white characters. Murtagh simply sat there watching her watch the movie, how her mouth moved with every line._

_"What are you watching?" He couldn't fathom how someone could be so enthusiastic over an old, and in his mind, boring movie.  
"My god, please don't tell me you've never seen Mr. Smith goes to Washington!"  
"Um..."  
"Oh. My. God. Thats it. I'm starting it over." Murtagh only shook his head as she grabbed the remote and frantically pressed the buttons.  
"I was kind of hoping to get to sleep, I'm exhausted."  
"If you have the 'energy' to go fuck some prostitute, you can watch this movie." Her eyes for the first time left the TV, to glare at Murtagh.  
"Well what else do you expect?" He shot back at her, he was never a good one with confrontation.  
"God, do you know all the disease you could get from that?"  
"Why would you care?" She turned away from him, feeling herself start to tear up, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing them.  
_

_"Why don't you just go to bed then?" She tucked her feet under herself, clinging to the DVD player's remote._

_"I can't."  
"And why is that?"  
"You're on my bed." Kamell looked down at the couch for a moment, before shrugging her shoulders.  
"I don't give a fuck."  
"You're pissed at me?" He moved a little closer to her, no point in them yelling across the couch, and end up waking Eragon.  
_

_"Why would you think that?"_

_"You seem to get angry a lot."  
"Only on good reason."  
"You know... You look great when you're angry."  
"As good as your hookers? Now shut up, the movie has started."  
"You're mad over that?" His question earned him a pillow thrown at his face.  
"The boy wins a prize. Now shut up." Murtagh hung his head with defeat, the only thing left for him to do was just follow what she requested. So he stopped talking, and simply watched the movie with her._

"You brought them all here? Are you crazy." Jeod spoke in a hushed, but serious voice, even in his own house, he was afraid the walls themselves may have aquired a pair of ears.  
"You've known me for many years, of course I am crazy."  
"There is a fine line between crazy and foolish, be carefull, Brom."  
"What did you expect me to do? Leave them?"  
"Will draw too much attention. Perhaps with just the this Eragon, and Saphira you could slip past his eyes, but he is looking for his daughter, and that boy. You are mad."  
"Perhaps, but they need protection just as much as the boy."  
"Do you plan to take then to the Varden?" Brom sighed, his eyes looking tired and old.  


_"And how well do you expect that to go over, 'Ajihad, this is Galbatorix's daughter, and Morzan's son.'"_

_"There is no where else where they can find protection. Not from him."  
"I know... I know."  
"You're age is finally starting to catch up with you old friend." Jeod rose from his chair to place his hand on Brom's shoulder, concern filling his own aged face. "Are you sure you can handle all of this?"  
"I've waited eighteen years for this."  
"Speaking of that... have you brought her with you?" Jeod raised his brow.  
"Of course, I couldn't leave her."  
"You got attached to the young elf."  
"I did raise her." Jeod sighed, and returned to his seat. He folded his hand on in front of him, running through everything his old friend brought to his attention.  
"You should have left her. Tarja and Murtagh there was no option, just as there was none for Eragon and Saphira. But this is not her battle, your emotions got in the way."  
"Better to ask for forgiveness than permission."  
"Ahh, yes, I almost forgot your motto, what was that other little phrase you always said? One part brave.."  
_

_"Three parts fool." both grinned, remembering simpler time, before the wars and strife. However, there reminicing could not last, as thoughts of current troubles came waffering back._

_"We will deal with this tomorrow, a good nights rest will allow us to clear our heads. Are you sure it is safe to leave them in that house all by themselves?" Brom only chuckled.  
"The only thing you might have to worry about is one of them becoming pregnant." Jeod shook his head.  
"I do not think Islanzadi will be pleased if her granddaughter is returned to her carrying a half breed."  
"Jeod, I would like to see you try to watch five for lack of a better word horny teenagers. Leading a rebellion is easy in comparison." Jeod only laughed.

* * *

_

**"Now why are you upset at me? I told you I was sorry like fifty times!" Murtagh exclaimed when he saw Kamells face fall. it was late in the afternoon on December 24th and Kamell, Tarja and Murtagh were watching TV waiting for Eragon and Saphira to return.  
"I know! I'm not mad at you anymore. You explained your manly needs."  
"Then why are you emo now?"  
"I am not emo," Kamell exclaimed. "Well...maybe a bit. But I mean, its Christmas and here we are - locked away from the world with only old movies and stale popcorn." She sighed. "Christmas use to be worth waiting for. Now its just another part of this never ending nightmare." Murtagh didn't really know what to say.  
"Well...I mean...I'm here with you?" Kamell rolled her eyes.   
"So now your going to invite the whores over here?"  
"Come on, Kamell. I said I was sorry." He plead, leaning over to kiss her.  
"Oh, I know. I just think you might have a better time with one of your prostitutes." Murtagh groaned, kissing her again, this time parting her lips to explore the cave of her mouth. Kamell couldn't help but moan as Murtagh climbed over her.  
"OK, EW!!!" Tarja called, turning the volume up as loud as it could go. Murtagh and Kamell paid her no heed, lost in their kiss. "I don't want to see this," she screamed, throwing a pillow at them. She was about to try to pull them apart when Eragon and Saphira entered the pent house exhaustedly.  
"Oh, Come on," Saphira exclaimed upon seeing them. "Why do they have to be the first thing I see?" Eragon narrowed his eyes. Before anyone could stop him he had wrenched Murtagh off of his friend and punched him square in the jaw.  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" He screamed. Murtagh waisted no time in retaliating, hitting Eragon in the stomach. The two fell to the ground, grappling.  
"Cut it out," Kamell and Tarja screamed, trying to break them up, with fail.  
"STOP!" Saphira cried, her voice resonating in their minds. With a strength they did not know exist she wrenched the two apart.  
"What is your problem?" Tarja screamed at Eragon.  
"My problem? Your mean other than your boyfriend taking advantage of my best friend?"  
"If you didn't notice Kamell was kissing him back! How dare you presume that Murtagh was trying to take advantage of her!"  
"If hes anything like you then I'm not being presumptuous in accusing you."  
"Oh, don't let lost in translation, if you want to call me a slut come out and say it!"  
"Fine! your a slut!"  
"You are-," Tarja hissed, almost too angry to speak. "A horrible excuse for a human being! I wish I'd never met you!"  
"Your not the only one!'  
"Fine! Then I'm gone." She snapped, pushing past him to reach the door. "How could I ever have thought I loved you," she finally said, slamming the door behind her**.

* * *

_ "Loved me?" Eragon watched the closed door, half expecting her to walk back through it. Kamell and Murtagh sat on the couch awkwardly, looking at Eragon, then back at the door.  
"Aren't you going to go after her?" Murtagh finally broke the silence and shock that hung though the air.  
"What?" In truth, Eragon completely forgot about the punches exchanged between the two of them, all that seemed to matter in his head was what Tarja had said.  
"Go. After. Her. You know I am not even going make a hick being thick comment here. She wants you to go after her." Eragon looked at Murtagh, confused.  
"She left?" Murtagh shook his head and sighed.  
"You don't know a thing about women."  
"Yeah... he doesn't have as much experience at whore houses." Kamell commented, which earned her a quick glare.  
"We can fight later about this. Eragon," he directed his attention back to the boy that was slowly becoming his friend, despite their punching bag relationship. "She just admitted that she loves you. That is big for Tarja. She wants you to come after her, she will never admit it, but every girl wants the fairy tale prince coming with the glass slipper. Do you like her?" Eragon dropped his gaze to the floor, remembering when Tarja "nursed him."_

_"Yeah."  
"Then why are you still standing there?"  
"Oh. Right. Um... bye." He turned and headed towards the door. "Oh... Kamell... erm... I'm sorry... about, you know... interrupting you two?"  
"It's ok Er, just... go now, ok?"  
"Right." Kamell chuckled to herself as he left, returning back to the couch. Murtagh grinned and followed her, taking up the place just beside her.  
"Where were we?" His lips were on hers before the final vowel was said. Saphira, who despite feeling horribly neglected and awkward, couldn't help but find the whole situation funny.  
"I'm just going to my room. Call me if the Ra'zac attack." She rolled her eyes and disappeared, completely neglected by the pair on the couch._

"OK. Murtagh wait." Kamell pushed him off her her for a second, having to catch her breath.  
"What's wrong? Are... are you not enjoying this?"  
"Oh, god no. I mean. I am. A lot. I just... I just need to get something clarified." She blushed as she spoke, feeling horrible sinful for simply kissing Murtagh.  
"Ok?" He was terrified and horribly curious.  
"I just... I'm not this kind of girl. I mean, I dont' just go around kissing random guys."  
"Am I random?"  
"No, thats not what I mean, just let me finish." He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest, the look on her face amused him.  
"Then please, continue."  
"I just... I'm not Tarja. I don't... I wouldn't be doing this with just any hot guy. And... even though I do like you, a lot, and this is really, really great, I... I just can't go farther."  
"Are you calling me hot?" He grinned, for some reason, he found this all very funny.  
"Shut up, you know you are." He grinned, and leaned over to kiss her again, this time softly.  
"I won't push you to do anything you don't want to do."  
"No, you'll just go get it from someone else."  
"Oh jeez..."  
"Sorry... I'm not mad over that, really I'm not, you can go back to kissing me now." Murtagh shook his head, and completely pulled away from her.  
"I can't enjoy this if you're bitter."  
"I am not bitter! It is just a fact."  
"Look, Kamell, I really like you, actually I haven't liked anyone like you, but I've never been with you know, just one girl. It's not something I've ever done."  
"So I'm part of some collection? Way to make a girl feel special"  
"Thats not what I mean!" It was Kamell's time to grin.  
"I know I know. Just forget it okay? It's Christmas eve."  
"Fine." Kamell hesitated before attempting to snuggle up against Murtagh. Her attempted was successful, as Murtagh wrapped his arms around her. Murtagh was just about to kiss her when a knock was heard on the door, followed immediately with Brom's entrance.  
"This is not a shag pad." He commented, opening the door wider, revealing Jeod was also there. His words caused Murtagh to nearly jump, putting a few feet between him and Kamell.

Always interrupted Murtagh thought, his face revealing the same words to Kamell.  
Sorry her own expression replied.

Jeod cleared his thought, "Well... we were trying to bring some christmas cheer and what not, but it seems you all found a better way to entertain yourself." He was trying very hard not to laugh. "Murtagh is it?" He went to shake the teenagers hand. "And... Kamell?" She smiled and shook his hand.  
"It's nice to finally meet you, Jeod."  
"She's a lot bigger." He commented to Brom.  
"Yeah... eighteen years can do that." Jeod laughed,  
"Yes yes, just a reminder of how old I am."  
"How do you think I feel." Kamell was speechless at the sigh of Brom talking like a normal person to his friend. He was actually smiling! She could not remember a time when she ever saw a smile, not even a grin.  
"Where are the others?"  
"Saphira is in her room... um... Tarja and Eragon... they..."  
"Went to church. Tarja always goes to mass for Christmas, and Eragon went with her, you know, buddy system and all." Murtagh finished what Kamell was not going to say.  
Brom didn't say anything to this, no sigh or growl or anything Kamell was used to. She swore she saw him shrug.  
"We brought over some food for a real meal, Brom has been telling me you haven't anything real in a long time."  
"Um.. yeah, thanks."  
"Here, I'll go set up a table, will you go wake up Saphira? It's not a deer or anything, but she can eat too if she would like." Brom made his way to the corner kitchen of the main room. Kamell's jaw hung open as she turned from Brom and Jeod.  
"Did you give him some sort of drug?" He only laughed, and walked towards Brom, to help him.  
"Murtagh, My cook is bringing the food up, would you mind giving her a hand?"  
"Um.. sure." Kamell creeped up behind Jeod and Brom.  
"No seriously, what did you give him?!" 


	13. Chapter 13

**Eragon found Tarja alone in a church. Mass had just ended as the candles were still glowing. She sat in the very last pew staring up at the crucifix.**

**"Do you think anyone up there even cares?" she asked as he sat down, not bothering to glance at him.**

**"Yeah - I do. I have to believe. There must be more to life than this." They fell in to silence until Eragon slowly realized Tarja was shivering. "Are you alright?"**

**"I forgot a coat," she whispered through chattering teeth.**

**"Here," Eragon offered his own awkwardly, wrapping it around her shoulders.**

**"Thanks."**

**"Did you mean what you said?" Tarja focused on her hands. "Tarja?"**

**"Yes," she said so quietly he could scarcely hear her. **

**"How long?"**

**"What does it matter? Have you only come to poke ridicule?"**

**"No. I've come to say I - love you as well." Gently he tilted her face up to look at him. "Your not a slut." She laughed breifly.**

**"And your not a hick. Your vocabulary is too big." Smiling he leaned down to kiss her.**

**"So, Brom, terrifies me," Murtagh told Kamell when they had snuck away from the party into the kitchen.**

**"Why?"**

**"Hes going to like shoot me for dating you!" Kamell blushed.**

**"Dating?"**

**"Well...yeah? Isn't that what they call it?"**

**"No, its just nice to hear you say it. Dating...not friends with benefits. Dating." She looked up at him grinning. "Does this mean your my boyfriend."**

**"Don't push it," he smirked, laughing when she hit him on the arm. "Yes I'm your boyfriend." Smiling, she leaned up to kiss him.**

**"Kamell, come tell Jeod that one story," Brom called from the kitchen before she could reach Murtagh's lips.**

**"Later," she sighed. Murtagh could only grin and watch the sway of her hips as she walked away.**

* * *

_"We should probably be getting back." Eragon gave a sad smile when he pulled away from her lips, wanting nothing more than to be connected to her again.  
"They don't really need us right away." She grinned, leaning up for another kiss.  
"No... They don't do they?"  
"Stop talking." She silenced him with her lips, pulling him down onto the pew with her. Tarja, being the most experienced, took the lead. Slowly, she climbed into his lap, deepening their kiss as her tongue circled his. She grinned when he could not keep back a moan, or when his hips thrust against hers, revealing longing for something more. She pulled her own lips away from his, just far enough for her to gasp for breath, the tender flesh brushing against his with each exhale.  
"This is a church Eragon." She teased, letting her gaze leap from his face to his lap. "Does that not bother you?" She brought her lips to his ear, whispering as her hand traced down his chest, bringing it down to only teasingly brush against the front of his pants.  
"Perhaps we should move to some where... more private. If there is a god, I am sure it is ready to strike us for this." Tarja laughed as she got off of Eragon. Grinning he stood too, pulling her body flush against him, and stealing a quick kiss.  
"I wonder if this church has a basement? I've always wanted to try it there." She giggled, entwining her fingers with his, and leading him oh a quest to find a staircase.  
Eragon stopped suddenly, jolting back away from Tarja.  
"What's the matter?" He pressed his finger to her lips to silence her, straining to listen to the darkness around them.  
"Do you smell that?" He whispered, reaching for her hand. She could swear she felt him shake as his fingers curled around hers, although she wasn't sure if the gesture was to calm his, or her own racing heart. An almost hiss came from the large entrance into the church. Eragon and Tarja stood behind one of the pillars of the church, shielded from the view, but able to the shadows standing there. "Razac." He whispered, afraid they might hear him. He squeezed her hand tighter, as she did the same, both holding their breath for what seemed like eternity.  
At last the shadowed figures moved on, leaving the pair alone in the church once more. Tarja pressed herself against Eragon, finally taking a deep, almost gasping breath.  
"They are looking for us." She spoke into his ear, as if afraid her full voice would draw them back.  
"We have to get back... and tell the others." Tarja only nodded. Hand in hand they fled from the church, dodging from shadow to shadow on their route to the penthouse._

Returning to the Party, Kamell discovered Brom's happy mood was due to many strong cocktails.

_"He strongly needed a drink." Jeod laughed, pushing another egg nog at Brom. "I don't think I've even seen him like this."  
"I know I haven't." Kamell took advantage of Brom's not too sober state of being to stick close to Murtagh, practically sitting on his lap.  
"You should have let him drink more often girl." Jeod joked, he himself had a drink or two more than he should have had.  
"I'll make note of that from now on." She rolled her eyes and glanced at Murtagh with a can-you-believe-it look.  
"How far do you think we can push this?" He whispered into her ear, nipping at it as his hand playfully gave her bottom a squeeze.  
"I don't know, I've never seen him drunk." She gave a squeal, grinning and glaring at Murtagh, while he batted his eyes innocently.  
"What about a kiss?" He tilted her head towards him, planting his lips on hers for a second, before pulling away to see if either of the older men caught it.  
"A kiss I think we can do." Kamell leaned down to take his lips, this time longer and with more force. She was quickly becoming addicted to the action.  
"Nothing from them. I'm almost a little disappointed." Kamell shifted herself to face him completely, practically straddling him on the arm chair.  
"Oh? And what about this?" He tilted his head up to lick at her jaw line, trailing kisses down from it to her exposed collar bone, thanking the lord she had a tendency to wear low cut shirts.  
"Brom... Do you remember when..." Jeod began, Neither of the men even giving the young couple a second look. Even when a moan escaped Kamell's lips._

What did however steal their attention, was the front door bursting open, admitting two panting, and otherwise terrified teens.  
"The Ra'zac are in the city." Tarja and Eragon both spoke at once.

* * *

**The party slipped down the streets from shadow to shadow.  
"Eragon, if you've lied to us," Brom wared.   
"Why the hell would I?" He swore.  
"Quiet the both of you," Jeod scolded.  
They rounded a corner just in time to run into...the Ra'zac.   
"Run," Brom screamed at them. Shots were fired as they ran down the streets of the city. Suddenly a painful cry rent the air and Brom fell to the ground.  
"Damn it," Jeod cried, kneeling down beside him. "Go,all of you, get out of the city and get to the Varden."  
"But Brom," Kamell wept.  
"I'll take care of Brom now go!"**

"Murtagh, please stop the car," Kamell asked softly.   
"Its not safe," was all he said.  
"Damn it, Murtagh. We've been driving for 16 straight hours."

**Kamell sat in the front beside Murtagh and Tarja, Eragon and Saphira were curled up in the back.   
"Alright," Murtagh finally said, pulling over. All around them, until the horizon was miles and miles of nothing.**

* * *

A/N: Hm...kinda reminds me of Nebraska. (No offense intended towards people that live there.) But it is a pretty miserable state to have to drive through. shudder 


	14. Chapter 14

_ "We have to go back." Kamell slowly brought her gaze up to meet Murtagh's, her makeup was smeared and gave her a haunting look.  
"We can't."  
"Brom."  
"Jeod will take care of him. The Ra'zac are probably still following us. If we go back.." Murtagh could not finish. He had heard rumors of some of the things the Ra'zac do, the very though of such terrible fates falling upon Tarja, and Kamell made him shutter.  
"He could be dying."  
"And we will be dead if we go back." The two locked glares, Kamell desperate to save her care taker, and Murtagh, desperate to keep them safe.  
"I'm going back for him." She stated.  
"I won't let you." The sound of the car doors locking emphasized his point, all of the others in the car now gave the fighting pair their full attention.  
"Try and stop me." The doors unlocked as she spoke, and threw herself out of the door.  
"Kamell wait!" Eragon got out of the car, stopping his friend with same desperate look in his eyes.  
"No Eragon. Brom-"  
"Wouldn't want you to die too. Especially not for him." Eragon quoted, silencing Kamell. She suddenly could no longer look any of them in the eye. She stared at the ground, not seeing it, but rather, seeing her own thoughts, and slowly coming to realize Eragon and Murtagh were right, how much she hated that.  
"But, what if I could save him?" Her voice was a few octaves higher when she spoke again, the threat of more tears approaching.  
"Brom is strong, he'll be alright. He lived through raising you, didn't he? I always secretly thought he had to be immortal.." Eragon tried to smile, as he lead her back to the car. She didn't say anything more when she climbed back into the car, realizing now she somehow had gotten over Tarja in the process of storming out, but how she could not recall. Tarja, not wanting to be used as part of an escape route, moved to the back seat, fitting between Eragon and Saphira.  
The group continued on in silence, Tarja and Saphira both falling asleep, Tarja onto Eragon's shoulder. Eragon could only smile, and enjoy the ride. As Murtagh drove, he continuously glanced at Kamell, who looked out the window with an absent mind. Without saying a word, he reached over and squeezed her hand gently. And so continued their journey ( to mount doom)._

* * *

**"Those are some kids' you've got there," Jeod laughed as he and Brom watched TV in Jeods home.  
"Why do you say that."  
"Becuase if they had taken their cell phones we could have told them you only broke your hip." They laughed.  
"I'm getting old. Oh, well. Galby is probably tracking the calls now anyways."  
"You say that like our government hasn't been already."**

The group of five pulled into a hotel for the evening, everyone tired and sore from the drive. Eragon shook Tarja but she did not wake, only moaned and curled up tighter. Sighing he simply picked her up and carried her into the hotel room.  
"I love you," she whispered groggily into his shoulder. Eragon smiled.  
"I love you, too."  
"You two disgust me," Kamell said, storming past them. "Brom might be dead and your caught up in your own romance."  
"Brom is fine," Tarja muttered as Eragon laid her down on the bed.  
"You don't know that!"  
"Yes I do. I'm a seer. Knowing stuff is kind of what I do." But no further information could be divulged from the sleeping girl.  
"Shes a seer?" Kamell asked. Murtagh just shrugged as he knew all along. Saphira rolled her eyes, as she knew everything about all of them, particularity that Eragon very much wish Tarja was awake and they were alone. Why, Saphira could not quite understand. But she did sense a bit of embarrassment and frustration as he entered the bathroom hurriedly.

* * *

_"Well, we know who claimed that bed." Kamell spoke, flopping down on the other bed. She was still worried about Brom, but having a real bed under her, instead of being cramped into their car lightened her mood a little.  
"Aren't you sharing it with her?" He sat down next to her, looking at her spread out on the bed, and thinking her very tempting.  
"Too tired to move." She complained, closing her eyes and shaking her head in protest.  
"Well were do you expect me to sleep?" Murtagh couldn't help but grin, the image in his mind almost too much.  
"Out with Saphira." His face fell, when a smile played off of her's.  
"Oh. Fine." He went to get up off the couch, but she grabbed his hand, and pulled him back down.  
"I was kidding." She turned over to her side and kissed him.  
"You weren't in a joking mood earlier." He wasn't complaining about her sudden good mood.  
" I know, but... you guys are probably right. I know Brom... That man will never die." She curled up next to him, and laid her head on his chest, placing her hand next to it. "He won't will he? I mean, you have to be right."  
"I am." He promised, wrapping his arm around her.  
"Good."  
"Hey Murtagh?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You smell good." He laughed, and kissed the top of her head. "And you make a good pillow. You're not allowed to leave."  
"I wasn't planning on it."_

Tarja groaned, she was sick of hearing them, and she had to go to the bathroom. "Murtagh, I really don't need to hear you having sex. Again. Ever again." She got up off of the bed and headed towards the little bathroom, forgetting completely that it was already occupied.  
"Um... Murtagh?" Kamell lifted her head from his chest to look him in the eyes, curious and disgusted with what Tarja said.  
"Don't even ask."   
Eragon jumped when Tarja opened the door to the bathroom, doing his best to hide what he was doing.  
"Um... Er?"

* * *

**Tarja automatically covered her eyes, blushing. But she could not be as red as Eragon.**

**"I - er...," He tried to explain.  
"Um...cold showers work well - for that," Tarja offered, beginning to close the door.  
"Thats not exactly what I was thinking," Eragon said, pulling her into the bathroom before slamming the door behind them. He wasted no time pressing her against he door and kissing her.  
"Eragon," Tarja gasped as he pulled off her shirt. "Kamell and Murtagh can hear us." Eragon did not even respond as turned on the shower, pulling her in even though they were both still dressed.**

Kamell looked up as she saw Saphira enter the hotel room, shaking slightly.  
"Kamell, where is Eragon?"   
"Um...hes...Indisposed," Kamell said, blushing.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, Saph."  
"I have the strangest feeling inside of me. Theres this throbbing-,"  
"Murtagh, get out."  
"What?" He asked, lifting his head up.  
"Just do it. I'll tell you when its safe to come back in." Pouting he huffed off.  
"Now, Saphira."

* * *

_"Sit down, and continue." Kamell braced herself, remembering when she received the talk she was about to give."_

_"There is this throbbing... Down there." Saphira motioned to towards her lap. "I don't know what started it... but well... I'm erm... Wet..."  
"Ok. Stop. I don't need to hear the details." Saphira's face flushed red, while Kamell shifted uneasily, she never thought she would have to give "The Talk."  
"Is... Is something wrong with me?" Kamell couldn't help but laugh.  
"No, nothing is wrong."  
"Then what is?"  
"Well, you see Saphira... the thing is... When you grow up, you start getting these feelings."  
"Like the throbbing? What does it mean?"  
"Well... I don't know about Dragons... But when a man and a woman love each other, they sometimes have this thing called sex."  
"... Sex? It sounds like some kind of drink?"  
"No... well... sex is... sex is... well... sex is where babies come from."  
"Ooooh." Saphira nodded, a confused look on her face. "So... this... throbbing... it's sex?"  
"No.. it means you want to have sex."  
"But... I don't?" Kamell held a pensive look, before her gaze slowly moved from her confused, and turned on friend, to the bath room door., the sound of the water running filtered through the walls.  
"How close are you connected with Eragon?" As Kamell spoke, she got up off the couch, not really thinking about the point she was about to make. She went over to the bathroom door, threw it opened, and looked inside._


	15. Chapter 15

**Eragon and Tarja were holding each other in the powerful aftermath of their love making when the door burst open. Eragon automatically covered Tarja with his own body.**

**"Kamell! What the hell are you doing?" He screamed at her. **

**"Do you know what kind of affect your having on Saphaira?" Eragon could see Saphira's curious face poke around the door frame.**

**"What the hell are you doing?" He thundered, approaching the door, not even caring that he was so utterly exposed. Tarja slipped out of the shower behind him, beginning to dress. **

**"Saphira was experiencing particular emotions and I wanted to see if they were connected to you having sex."**

**Eragon was about to respond when Tarja pushed past the both of them. **

**"Tarja," he called, but she had already grabbed her computer bag and was storming out of the hotel. He swore, pulling on his jeans and boxers faster than every before, but already Kamell was after her.**

**"What is your problem," Kamell screamed at her from the distance."**

**Tarja turned and slapped her across the face, taking Kamell by surprise. **

**"You selfish girl!" She yelled. "You have no sense of privacy and dignity. Your a poor excuse for an elf." She continued to fume. "You had no right to do what you have done!"**

**"Tarja," Eragon called, rushing out into the open street, Murtagh followed behind him, knowing all too well what Tarja was like when enraged. **

**"I'm leaving," she enunciated so they were very clear of her intentions. "I wont stay here another minute." She turned, walking off into the night.**

**"Tarja, come back," Eragon called, running towards her. Abruptly, she stopped, a shocked look crossing her face. Glancing down, she saw the there was a trail of blood running down her jeans from a gun shot. She look up, past Eragon to see the Raz'ac descending upon them before her eyes rolled back and she saw no more.**

* * *

_Pain was the first thing Tarja could sense, the core source was not clear, but it throbbed in her head, pulsing through the rest of her body. Muffled words hit her ears, as she came to, she strained to make them out.  
"I told you not to hurt her you bastards!"One voice stood out, every other sound silencing.  
"But.. sir." all went dead. She thought it was just her hearing, but then a sharp intake of breath sliced through the air, followed by a thud.  
"Now that that is over with. Congratulations, you've been Promoted. Now, where is the boy?" She did not need to see the scene before her to sense the fear in who ever the voice was speaking with. Boots shuffled, and a throut cleared.  
"Locked up Sir. We've have him drugged, Like you instructed." A young voice answered, letting his voice show his discomfort.  
"Good. Good. Any sign of the Dragon?"  
"Not yet. We have men out looking for it right now." Each word grew clearer and clearer, so did the pain.  
"Yes, Let us hope they are smart." the voice paused for a moment, sending a shiver down her spine. It was familiar, this voice, but she could not place it. "Ignorance is punishable by death."  
"Yes Sir." Boots thudded on the floor, walking it seemed in a circle.  
"And what of the elf?"  
"She grows weaker everyday sir."  
"I think I will put off my... visit with her today. There is far more pressing matters at hand. Our new captives were traveling with another, another boy. He is of great deal importance, I do not want him to slip through our grasp again."  
"Yes sir." There was a pause, before a new voice spoke.  
"Sir, there is word that another was traveling with them, a girl."  
"Do not worry about the commoner. She is no threat. If she gets in the way kill her, it is the boy, Morzan's son, and the dragon we are after. go." A heard of thumps and taps were heard, as countless bodies shuffled away. One set remained, Tarja heard, and slowly walked towards her. Her heart raced in her chest when she felt a fingernail brush against her cheek.__  
"So beautiful. It's a shame your father gave a direct order not to touch you, I could have had real fun." she felt hot breath on her neck, her body too afraid to show any sign of life, even her breath had stopped. "A real pity, I am getting tired of the elf."_

* * *

_  
_

**Eragon woke groggily, hardly remembering how he found himself where he was. The cell he was in was completely white and sterile. His cloths were in start contrast. Aching and sore, he crept over to the door to look through the small slit of a window on top. All he could see was a stark hallway. Sighing miserably he collapsed onto his cot, and for awhile was over taken by sleep again.**

**The sound of the door creaking open started him out of his slumber. A particular man with red hair and matching eyes entered the room, carefully locking the door after him.**

**"Good evening, Mr. Smith," the man said. With a terrified start, Eragon realized the man before him was a shade. But they were not supposed to exist!**

**"I hope you find your accommodation comfortable until we can find a reliable car to take you to Urabetean tomorrow." Inwardly Eragon groaned. One day was hardly enough to time plan to and escape from wherever he was.**

**"Though your friend I doubt, will be able to join you on that trip." Eragon looked up at him, emotions only showing forth in his eyes. "Yes, you know who I'm talking about don't you? Rather surprising, coming from your - up bringing." it seemed as though everyone out side of Carvahall was bent on telling Eragon he was a hick.**

**"Don't be sad though, rider. I'm sure you'll see her again if your wise."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"If your join Galbatorix at court, I'm sure he will let you see his daughter. Though she will by that time have been married and punished for her insubordination."**

**'Married?" Eragon hardly knew he had spoken.**

**"Indeed. To me."**

**Tarja managed to prop her self up on the cot she was in. As she did so, she felt her abdomen burn with pain. Still she continued to sit up, looking down at her torso when she had. She removed the light, blood soaked bandaging to look at the wound. Somehow she was sure, whom ever took to saving her, did not remove the bullet. **

**It was only when her worst fears were established that she began to fear for her friends. She did not know what had happened to them, and at that moment she felt she would barter anything for news of them.**

* * *

_"Try again." Kamell half begged, frustrated and tired.__"I can't sense him." Saphira sounded just as aggravated as Kamell._

_"Try again."_

_"I've been trying for two hours now!" Saphira was now screaming._

_"But you have that connection with him!"_

_"Something is blocking it!"_

_"We are not going to get anywhere by your bickering." Murtagh commented, laying on the hood of the car and looking up at the stars._

_Saphira and Kamell both glared at him, "I don't see you coming up with any fucking idea." Kamell snapped. Murtagh chuckled, and sat up properly, looking at them. _

_"Have I told you before you're sexy when you're mad?" Saphira turned away quickly and threw her hands over her ears. She had enough exposure on the topic of sex, she did not need to see these two._

_"This isn't the time to get a boner, Murtagh."_

_"Then calm down, not that you're not always sexy, but you need to take a deep breath." Kamell crossed her arms over her chest, at did as he said, but the look on her face revealed she was doing anything but calming down._

_"Okay... Calm down? My best friend, and your's were kidnapped. They could be hurt or dead or being tortured by Galbatorix's men, and you're telling me to calm down? They could be on their way to god knows where and we'll never find them!"_

_"They are not dead. I thought Brom would have taught you that killing a rider, kills the dragon. Saphira looks quite alive to me." He motioned to the girl that stood facing the opposite direction, her hands still over her ears._

_"What about Tarja?"_

_"He wouldn't hurt her, she still is his daughter." He slip off of the vehicle, walking past her, taking his gaze back to the sky. "If they were found by His men, then they were taken to Gil'ead."_

_She walked up behind him, trying to see what he saw in the sky, but finding only hopeless distance. "What do we do?"_

_"Go after them." Kamell rested her forehead on the back of his shoulder. _

_"I'm not stupid. I know what Gil'ead is, how do you expect us to get in there? I mean God, you might as well walk into Galbitorix's bed room!"_

_"Don't worry about that."_

_"Are you two done... reproducing?" Saphira called out, causing the two to forget the tension and danger that fell on them for a moment, and laugh_.

* * *

**She opened her eyes slowly, gazing up at a familiar face.  
"I know you," Tarja whispered in a harsh voice. Her wound had grown infected and a fever was spreading throughout her body.  
"You should know me; I'm your best friend," Murtagh mumbled, picking her up.  
"Who are you," she asked as he carried her out into the hall. Eragon leaned against the wall, carrying a woman as well. It was not that she weighed to terribly much that made him stumble, but that he was so very weak.  
"Are you my daddy," she asked looking over at him.  
"What the-," Eragon exclaimed.  
"Shes delusional from her fever," Murtagh tried to explain.  
"I like you," she murmured before turning back into murtagh's shoulder.  
"We have to hurry if we want to make it out of here alive."**

Kamell and saphira paced beside the car, waiting for a sign, some news, anything to know that Murtagh had rescued their friends.  
"He's taking too long," Kamell was saying.  
"Sh..." Saphira hissed, her eyes closed and brow scrunched in deep contomplation. "He'll be fine."  
"They will never get out there in time."  
"Shut up, damn it!" Saphira finally screamed. "I"m trying to talk to Eragon."

* * *

_"Fine." Kamell crossed her arms and sat on the ground beside the car, resting her chin on her knees. "I shouldn't be stuck back here anyway." She mumbled to herself, Looking at Saphira, then at the direction she saw Murtagh walk away last, remembering their last conversation.  
"Stay here."  
"Why? I can help you."  
"You're clumpsy, You're loud, and can't lie if you get caught.. I can't use you. Stay by the car, and Saphira, watch her."  
Saphira groaned, and glared at Kamell, "Stop thinking. God you're almost as annoying as when you talk." She snapped.  
"I can't stop thinking. I'm going for a walk.." Saphira growled, low rumbling, something Kamell could not expect to come from a human form.  
"You heard what Murtagh said. I will lock you in the car if I have to." Kamell ignored the fact that Saphira was talking, and rose from the ground, her eyes locked onto something moving in the shadows._

"Saphira... Please tell me you sense Eragon."  
"I can't sense anything, why?" She pointed in the direction of the large figures that started to emerge slowly.  
"That is why." She swore under her breath in response.  
"Saphira, get out of here. If it's his men... We can't let them find you."  
"What do you expect me to do? Fly away?"  
"They probably already know about you, why not? They come and find some teenage girl in her car."  
"Who just happened to be talking to a dragon?"  
"I'll play stupid. I can act, I'll pretend to be freaked out. Now go."  
"Murtagh will never forgive me for this." Saphira's finger nails began to turn blue, the colour change rising up to arm, the skin starting to separate, and form scales.  
"He can get over it."  
"Wait." Her hand changed suddenly, returning to a natural flesh tone. "Eragon. He's hurt." As she spoke, the moving shadows began to clear, two figures, each carrying something large.  
"Murtagh?" Kamell didn't hesitate to run towards them, realizing now that they were no threat.  
"I thought I told you to stay by the car." He half grinned when she came up to him, adjusting Tarja's weight in his arm. Her faced paled seeing Tarja in his arms, her mind assuming the worse.  
"Tarja-"  
"Will be fine. But we have to get out of here. They need medical attention, or at least someone who knows how to take care of a fever."  
"Who is that?" Saphira joined them, noticing Eragon limping behind, also carrying a body.  
"She was in the cell next to Eragon. We think she's an elf." Kamell's attention snapped from Murtagh and Tarja, to look at the stranger. She never had seen an elf in her life, beyond looking in the mirror.

* * *

**"How are you feeling?" Tarja slowly opened her eyes, blinking as sunlight kissed her face. Her eyes came to rest on Eragon, gazing down lovingly at her.**

**"How are you feeling," Eragon asked again.  
"The wound," she shuddered.   
"I've healed it," eragon explained, stroking her hair gently.  
"Gosh, Eragon, Don't look. I must look horrible."  
"Tarja, you nearly died, I would be worried about how I look if I was you." She laughed a bit, still looking up at his smiling face.  
"I nearly died?"  
"You don't know? Yeah, we couldn't find a pulse by the time we had gotten far enough away." Tarja furrowed her brow, trying to remember.  
"I don't know," she whispered. "There wasn't anything." She looked back up at him, suddenly curious. "How did you get me away from Durza."  
"Is that the shade's name?" Tarja nodded. "Murtagh came to break us out."  
"You were captured as well?" Eragon nodded,stroking her cheek. "Did he hurt you?"  
"Not as badly as I'm going to hurt him."**

"Shes hott," Murtagh couldn't help but say when they had cleaned up the elf somehow. Kamell smacked him across the arm, glaring. "In a very ugly way. Nothing like you, sweet-ums!" He tried to say.  
"I hate you," Kamell glared.  
"She only looks hott because she looks like you," he said, realizing that she would probably post pone sex even longer now that he had slipped up.  
"She does doesn't she," Kamell said more to herself than to Murtagh.

* * *

_  
"I need you're help Eragon." She begged, fear in her eyes.  
"How can I?" He followed behind her, through the scattered trees.  
"I have been poisoned by a shade. I need to get to the Varden. It's the only place that can heal me."  
"How can I help? I don't know where to Varden is."  
"I will show you." She approached him, and placed her hand on his cheek. His vision changed, he no longer saw the woman before him, or the green trees, but rocks, up to a water fall. It flashed quickly, but he saw every bit of it, clearer than anything his eyes had ever seen.  
"Please, you must help me."  
"I will."  
Eragon woke suddenly, the brilliant red numbers of the clock beside the bed shined in his eyes, blinding him for a second. He sat up, and rubbed at his eyes, seeing Tarja laying in the bed beside him, and Murtagh and tarja in the other. Finally his eyes fell on the cot against the wall, where the elf laid, the one from his dream._

Could it have been real?

"So... where are we going now?" Kamell stood back as the big strong men loaded the elf into the back of the car, since despite Tarja's recovery, the elf remained unconscious.  
"The Varden." Murtagh grumbled, glaring at Eragon.  
"Um... I might be naive, but Brom told me about the Varden, and I'm not quite sure they will welcome us."  
"Why?" Eragon didn't quite understand, while the others exchanged glances.  
"Hey, he's your boyfriend." Kamell shrugged towards Tajra.  
"And you're best friend."  
"I ask myself why everyday."  
"Why wouldn't we be welcomed?"  
"Okay, Eragon, think about it. You are with the Son of Morzan, and the Daughter of Galbitorix. I don't think the rebel forces will be too glad to see us." Murtagh spoke up, as Eragon and Tarja took their seats in the back next to the elf, Murtagh, Saphira and kamell found themselves in the front.  
"Oh. But your on the run from him."  
"Yeah, but they don't know that."  
"Look, we have to go, plain and simple. Unless you want to watch her die." Eragon motioned towards the elf, as Tarja and kamell shot her a dirty look.  
"What so you can get with her, Murtagh has already expressed how beautiful she is." Kamell grumbled, moving her glare over to boyfriend  
"Ew? First off, I'm already with the beautifulest girl, and anyway, she looks like kamell, that's gross. Thats like thinking a sister is hot."****

* * *

**  
**

**"Ok, first," Tarja started. "Beautifulest is not a word. And are you saying that if she didn't look like Kamell that you would find her attractive?" She crossed her arms across her chest and frowned. Eragon gawked at her.  
"N-no! I just ment -"  
"You just meant what?" Tarja asked, fully scowling now. Eragon groaned, reaching over to kiss her instead of responding.  
"Why do you have to be so difficult?" tarja smiled.  
"Because I love it when your forceful."  
"EW!!" All of the other members in the car exclaimed. They just continued kissing, more intensely now.  
"Ok, can you stop? We just ate," Murtagh called into the back seat.  
"Kamell," Saphira whispered. "That feeling is starting again." Kamell sighed. It was going to be a long drive.**

"Are you sure this is right," Murtagh asked as they neared a waterfall painted on the face of a cliff.   
"Yeah, this is it," eragon responded.  
"Um, er," Kamell said. "This is a cliff face."  
"Well, its what the elf showed us," saphira said. Murtagh turned off the car and they stepped forward towards the cliff face. Saphira pressed her palm against the painting, feeling its texture. Suddenly the wall opened, revealing more than a dozen men in black jump suits pointing guns in their directions.  
"Get on the ground, hands on your heads, a voice called from behind the men, growing closer. The five of them did as they asked, glancing up to see two bald men towering over them and a shorter man at their side.  
"Who are you," the shorter of the three asked.  
"Were looking for the varden," Eragon said.  
"You didn't answer my question."  
"I'm Eragon, this is Saphira,Tar-"  
"I'm April, and this is Thomas," Tarja said suddenly, almost burying her face in the dirt below them.  
"Alright, get up and get in here," on of the taller men said.   
"There is a woman in the car," Eragon started.  
"Silence!"  
"Shes injured!" Eragon yelled, though he did not know what these people were capable of. Brom had promised them the varden would be safe. And here they were, held at gun point.  
"If you don't help her, she'll die." The shorter man, nodded his head and three of the armed men to get her from the car. Murtagh looked over at Kamell, who looked scared and though she might cry, he only smiled to reassure her. Eragon also looked over at Saphira, trying to tell her that both dragon and rider would survive this.


	16. Chapter 16

_"Bring them over here." One of the tall bald men motioned to the guards, smiling wickedly at the three girls presented before him, while the other man, that held no difference other than their location, grinned the two men._

_"No one enters with out being examined." _

_"Examined?" Murtagh and Eragon gave worried looks to each other. _

_"You now, come first." He grabbed Kamell by the shoulder, and pulled her closer to him, his grin firm, almost to the point of bruising. His grip only tightened when she was before him, his other hand turning twin to his other. Any pain his grip caused on the young girl was nothing compared to the drilling in her head. It forced itself on her, causing her to cry out at first, before she grit her teeth and focused on pushing back that pain._

_"Leave her alone!" Murtagh attempted to break free from the guards now holding those not in the Bald men's grasp, but too many hands held him back._

_"She is a stubborn one." The twin grinned as he spoke, forcing more peressure on her mind, "But everything can be broken, when it faces something far greater." He increased his hold on Kamell, until she finally broke down, her legs giving way beneath her, till she fell to the ground. The twin smiled wickedly when he looked away from her, motioning for the guards to take her. "She in no threat." The other twin stepped forward, and grabbed a hold of Eragon, whojerked back suddenly._

_"Do not be foolish boy. If you are no threat, there will be no problem." Eragon couldn't help but look over at Kamell, who was being lifted from the ground, her body shaking. "Do not resist, do not be as stupid as you're friend." Eragon glanced at Tarja, then to Saphira, both holding fear in their eyes. _

_"Alright." He stood forward, and cleared his mind. The probing hurt, as Eragon stood straight before the Twin, not letting an ounce of weakness show. He was stronger than his friend, as he guarded things in his mind, while other memories flashed for the invader to see. The longer the bald man searched, and dug at his memories, ripping into things he had no business going into, the more overcame by pain he became._

_"That is enough." The shorter man of authority grabbed a hold of the Twin's arm, giving him a threatening glare. _

_"Send the next one up." The men shoved Murtagh forward, but he resisted, being far stronger than Kamell, he was able to stand before the twins defiantly, blocking his mind from them._

_"You will not. No man will ever see my thoughts."_

_"Nor Mine." Tarja stood beside him, just as strong as her dear friend._

* * *

**Kamell barged into Eragon's room in tears. She noticed how gently Eragon was stroking Saphira's deep blue scales. She breifly wondered what they were talking about when they both turned their attention towards her tear streaked face.**

**"Whats wrong?" Eragon asked.  
"no one will tell me where Murtagh is." Eragon held her as she cried.   
"we'll find them," he assured her.   
"now?"**

"Are you done staring?" Tarja asked as one of the twins watched her from the open door in their "cell", the other twin beside him, gazing longingly at Murtagh.  
"Did it hurt when you fell?" He asked her, arching an eyebrow.  
"It hasn't worked on other people, it wont work on you."  
"When you fell from heaven," he finished.  
"I'm in a relationship," Tarja told her, lowering her book to look at him.  
"I don't think you in a position to reject me," he said. "And from the looks of it, neither is your friend." Tarja shivered as they walked away, slamming the door behind them.

* * *

_Eragon walked silently behind the guard as they lead him down a series of halls. He tried to remember every turn as they went, but he soon lost his bearing, and gave into the splendor of unusual place he now took up residence. _

_"Here it is." The man Eragon found to be not too much older than himself punched in the key number of the door, and omitted the younger rider. He found Murtagh sitting at a wooden desk provided for them, and Tarja lost in a book.  
"And I expected bars." His voice stole their attention, bringing a great smile to Tarja's face.  
"Eragon." His sudden appearance was rewarded with a kiss, one that made Murtagh turn away and grumble.  
"How is the world on the outside?"  
"Pretty much the same as it is in here. I thought you guys were prisoners?" Tarja laced her hand in his and lead him over to the couch she had been sitting on.  
"We are. We aren't allowed to leave."  
"You have two complete walls of books."_

"But no computer."Murtagh threw out, "And no Kamell." He grumbled, but neither of the other two were listening to him.  
"I missed you." Tarja complained, kissing Eragon again, this time climbing into his lap.  
" I... missed... you... too." Eragon's response was interupted by kisses.  
"Ok, ew. I am in the room. And just to point out, I don't have my girlfriend, so could you not suck face in front of me?"  
"It's not my fault you're girlfriend didn't come down here with Eragon." Tarja protested, stealing another kiss from her boyfriend.  
"Why didn't she?" Murtagh pouted.  
"Umm... well... It's a long story."  
"What happened?" Murtagh and Tarja asked at the same time.  
"She's visiting The elf, Her name is Arya by the way."  
"Where is the long story part?" Murtagh had a feeling he did not want to know.  
"She's her mom."

* * *

** "Well that kind of puts a damper on the mood," Tarja mumbled, sliding off Eragon's lap and feeling less than satisfied.  
"Thats awkward," Murtagh said, remembering how he had though she was attractive. "I mean it makes sense. They look alike."  
Tarja continued to pout.  
"Eww..." Murtagh suddenly said. "I said her mother was hott!"  
"Well...I didn't really expect this reaction," Eragon admitted.  
"What did you expect?" Tarja asked, growing more and more upset every moment.  
"I don't know - excitement."  
"I'm sorry I don't live up to your expectations. I'm feeling tired I think I'll go to sleep." She scowled, marching off to her futon, laying down to sleep.  
"Leave her," Murtagh suggested as eragon started toward her. He nodded, promising he would come back.**

"Kamell," Arya said again, wrapping her blanket tighter around her body. "Arn't you happy to meet me?" Kamell looked down at her hands.  
"I guess?"  
"Kamell, I want you to know that I always wanted you - but things wern't safe and your grandmother - well, she was not happy with the choice I made in your father."  
"Where is my father?"  
"Hes dead," Arya whispered. "After he died I didn't know what to do, I -,"  
"Look, I don't need you in my life," Kamell said suddenly. "For all I care your not my mother. Brom raised me and he did a pretty good, damn job of it. I don't need some woman I don't even know coming back into my life after 18 years to tell me she wants to raise me. I just don't need it," Kamell said, Getting up. "I'm sorry - I'm really sorry if I'm not the pure bred elf you wanted, but I have enough trouble being a teenage girl. Don't throw in all of this magical being crap." Without another word she stormed out of the room, looking for someone to lead her to Murtagh's cell.

* * *

_ "Finally" Kamell Burst through the door of the cell. Eragon and Murtagh were talking quietly in the corner while Tarja slept on the couch. She walked directly over to Murtagh and locked her lips with his, Pulling him forcefully to her. Murtagh was surprised by her sudden force and demand, but was doing anything but complaining._

"Ok... suck face when I am not a foot away!" Eragon proclaimed, cringing and turning away from the couple.  
"Get out then." Kamell broke away from Murtagh long enough to speak, then permanently attached her lips again to his.  
"Don't have to tell me twice, but could you like... move to the bathroom or closet at least... Tarja is sleeping right there!" Kamell grinned wickedly, and grabbed the front of Murtagh's shirt. She dragged him to the first door she could find, it happened to lead to a small bedroom. Her lips traveled down to his jaw, nipping at the skin as he gave a pleasure filled moan.  
"Nice place for being a prison." Kamell grinned into his ear, while her hands groped through his hair.  
"It would be improper for me and Tarja to sleep in the same room," he managed to say, as she pressed his back into the mattress. "Um.. kamell... you're acting differently."  
"Don't you like it?" she kissed the his neck.  
"Oh I do. But... it's just... what you said before..."  
"Forget it. Right now, I just want to have fun. I want to have it with only you. You're not going to turn prude on me now, are you?" His grin gave her an answer, as did his next action. Placing his hands on her hips, he switched positions with her, Letting his lips take a similar path, this time traveling farther with credit to low cut clothes.  
"You sure about this? You get me going, and I won't stop." his hands fiddles with the bottom of her shirt, lifting it up just enough to play with her stomach.  
"who says you're going to have a say?" she pushed him off of her playfully, and sat up on the bed on her knees.  
"Oh? I don't get a say?" He sensed the teasing in her voice, and sent back the same tone."  
"Nope." She shook her head, giving the most innocent look she could.  
"and why not?"  
"Because I'm not going to use you." she took off her shirt as she spoke, and threw it at his face.  
"you're not?" He moved closer to her, taking up the same kneeling position.  
"nope." she slide back on the bed, never loosing her smile.  
"So you plan on only teasing me by stripping, then laugh and walk away?" her fingers taunted him by playing with the clasp of her bra.  
"does this tease you?" She undid it slowly holding the two pieces in their rightful place at first, making Murtagh groan. It was bad enough the clasp was in the front and he was directly staring at her chest, but to have her withhold what he wanted so desperately, he was feeling tortured. " Because I can't see how this could be teasing. I mean, I don't think they are that good, do you?" she showcased them to him, throwing the other discarded clothing on top of it's friend.  
"Okay, seriously Kamell... did you have something to drink? Because as hot as this is, which... wow... this isn't you." She pouted, reached for her shirt, and pulled it on.  
"no, this is me. I'm tried of caring about what people think. I just want to be. And right now, I just want to show my boyfriend how much I love him."  
"Does this sudden change have to do with Ary-" He was cut off when she pressed against him and kissed him once more.  
"Now shut up. You have a girl half naked in a bedroom. Don't try to play therapist. Or I will use these." She dug into her back pocket, and withdrew a pair of handcuffs.  
"where did you get those?"  
"The Guard who let me in. I asked to borrow them. Now will you forget the why here and behave? Or do I have to use these." He leaned down to kiss her again, simultaneously slipping his hands into her back pockets.  
"why can't we have both? Handcuffs can make things interesting." **  
**

* * *

**Tarja sat up on the couch, unable to sleep with the noises coming from the bedroom. Digging in her bag for her MP3 player she turned slightly when she heard someone shift just across the room. Eragon was obviously torn between leaving the cell and being closer to his girlfriend.  
"Tarja," he began.  
"Eragon, listen. We need to talk." He sat beside her on the couch, reaching for her hand. "I think we should take some time apart."  
"What," he exclaimed, shocked and hurt by her words.   
"I just – I know myself too well to be with you."  
"Why - what?"  
"I'm a jealous person, I wont pretend I'm not. And while we're dating I'll always be miserable because of Kamell, because you care more for her than for me. As friends I can understand, but as your girlfriend I can't be happy like that."  
"So, your leaving me," Eragon said emotionlessly, knowing that if he expressed himself it would not be civil.  
"Well, technically, I'm not going anywhere, being shackled and all." Eragon cast her a look that seemed to say 'don't joke with me about that.'  
"So, this is it?" He managed to say. "After everything - this is it? Your just going to say were over and thats it."  
"Eragon, I care about you. More than any one in my life. But neither of us can be completely happy while I'm with you."  
"So, you want me to choose you and Kamell?"  
"No. Theres nothing to choose," Tarja said.  
"Whatever," Eragon hissed storming away**.

* * *

_"That was great." Murtagh panted when Kamell laid down beside him, both panting heavily and covered in sweat. She saw silent for a moment, beyond the sound of her gasping breath.  
"It was." She placed her head on his chest, focusing on all that had just happened, and the many hours they must have been there.  
"I love you." He pulled her hair away from her face, and kissed the top of her forehead, falling in love with the feeling of her.  
"I love you too." She couldn't help but imagine what Brom would think if he saw her with Murtagh, or if he knew what they had done. A wave of regret hit her. She loved him, more than anything in the word, but every ounce of her upbringing told her she had sinned. "I... I should be going. The guards will wonder what I'm doing in here." She hurried out of the bed, throwing her clothes back on.  
"Kamell... wait." His voice stopped her as she reached the door. Sighing she turned, and saw him laying on the bed with a confused look on his face. "Did I do something wrong?"  
"No."  
"But-"  
"You were perfect Murtagh." She could feel tears start to invade her eyes.  
"Then why are you crying?"  
"I'm a girl, We cry." She couldn't bring herself to tell him why. "I'm come visit you again in the morning."  
"Kamell wait."  
"What?"  
"erm... can you let me free?" He shook his wrist, letting the handcuff rattle as the other half hit against the wooden post of the bed.  
"Oh... right." Her face turned a deep red as she did what he said, keeping her eyes anywhere but on him.  
"Kamell..." He rose from the bed to stand in front of her, forgetting the fact that he was naked. "you... you're sorry for what happened, aren't you. If I made you think you had to-"  
" No, you didn't. I will see you later." She leaned up to kiss him, before leaving, passing Tarja and the guards without a single glance up, all that mattered to her right now was getting to her room.  
"What's wrong with you?" Eragon asked when she entered the common room they shared, his tone suggested she was not the only one suffering.  
"I slept with Murtagh, and I wish I hadn't"  
"He was that bad?" She glared at him, and grabbed one of the pillows off of the couch to throw at him.  
"He was great for your information. But I'm not ready for all this." she collapsed down where the pillow had just been. "Why can't we just go back to how things were, before Saphira. When everything was normal."  
"Because life doesn't work that way. It's bitter and cruel."  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"Tarja broke up with me, because of you."_


	17. Chapter 17

**Kamell threw open Tarja's bedroom door, not caring that she wasn't invited in.**

**"What is your problem," she screamed. Tarja just rolled over to face the opposite direction, looking at the trash can she had placed beside the bed. "Eragon is like a brother to me! How could you ever think he and I would be interested in dating! Especially since I'm with Murtagh."**

**"With Murtagh? Are you kidding me," Tarja tried to laugh. "I don't call a fuck and run 'with.'" Kamell glared.**

**"I had my reasons."**

**"And so do I," Tarja countered, pushing past her to the door. "Now if you don't mind, I would like you to leave," she said, holding the door to the main room open.**

**"I'm not leaving here until you come up a pretty good damn reason to explain why you broke Eragon's heart." She did not notice how pale Tarja had become or how she swayed slightly. "Eragon deserves to have someone who wont leave him because your jealous of a friendship hes had since we were kids!"**

**"Kamell," Tarja gasped, reaching out towards her.**

**"I'm Eragon's bestfriend, and I should come first, just like how you'll always come first for Murtagh. Because friendships come before all else. Even pettiness and betrayal."**

**"Kamell," Tarja whispered before loosing her balance and passing out on the floor.**

**She was just turning a corner to find Eragon, when Kamell found him - talking too close to her mother! Well - more correctly - Arya was too close to him.**

**"What is going on here," Kamell asked aggressively when she approached the two.**

**"Kamell, you never told me Eragon was your friend," Arya said in the most persuasive of ways.**

**"Well he is, and I need to talk to him about his girlfriend."**

**"What girlfriend," eragon asked, a darkness to his voice.**

**'Eragon, stop. Tarja is in the hospital ward." Eragon was startled for a moment before he firmed his jaw.**

**"I don't care."**

**Tarja gazed blindly at the picture of a small dot in the midst of a grey and black sea. She hardly cared that Murtagh sat beside her, worried and unsure. But it was almost impossible for her to comprehend that the dot she was staring at was her baby.**

_

* * *

_

_ "How... How can this be?" Kamell looked over at Murtagh, staring that the picture he had just handed her. _

_"Please tell me you know how babies are made." She glared at him._

_"I'm not fucking stupid. You know you should be thankful I don't have one of these myself!" She waved the picture, forgetting for a moment the seriousness of the situation._

_"You would need to be having sex for that." He shot back._

_"Stop being pissy. Tajra needs you right now." She pushed the picture back into his hand, she didn't need to deal with him. She sighed and started towards the door. _

_"Wait, where are you going? You're not staying for her?" _

_"I can't. Ajhad is waiting for me." She grumbled, "I'm already late because I stopped here."_

_"Why did you stop then?" _

_"I don't know, Maybe to see the man I'm in love with?"_

_"Yeah right."_

_"Grow up Murtagh, Life's not about fucking someone." With her parting words, she stormed out of the room, accidentally clipped the shoulders of one of the men standing guard. The grinned at each other, for the walls of the prison were thin, and they enjoyed the soap opera that unfolded before them._

_"Murtagh? What's all the yelling about?" Tarja's face appeared in the doorway, her cheeks red with tear stains._

_"Nothing Tar, I told Kamell." Her face paled._

_"But she will tell Eragon!"_

_"No, she won't."_

_"She is his best friend, she will tell him," He approached her, and wrapped his arm around his best friend to comfort her. _

_"She promised, and, She loves me more. She won't tell. You know her, she doesn't break promises."_

_"Okay." She nodded her head into his shoulder, she didn't have the energy to fight with him._

_"come on, time for bed, I'll even read you a bed time story."_

_"What am I six?" she gave a sad laugh, "Will you read it to me in Finnish?"_

_"Sure."_

_"What!?" Kamell looked at Ajhad in horror, confusion, and awkwardness._

_"The guards have told me of what occurs in that prison. You are an elf princess, such behavior is unacceptable!"_

_"I am neither, I am a teenage girl. If I want to have sex with my boyfriend, then I bloody well will. I am not a princess. I am just a simple farm girl, and elf? That may be what is in my blood, but I am not one.."_

_"Brom has failed his task in raising you."_

* * *

**"We have to talk," Tarja did not bother to get out of bed when the door creaked open.  
"No - we don't." From behind her, Tarja heard Eragon pull a chair closer to the bed.  
"I think I have a right to talk to you about our child." Tarja found a way to laugh - a dark cruel laugh, but a laugh none the less.  
"What makes you so sure its yours?" She knew by the dead silence in the room that he was horrified.  
"Its it Brom's?" She shrugged. "Or is this from before we met?"  
"You suck at math," she managed to say. "That baby is less than a month old and you think it could be from my excursion with Brom close to 3 months ago?"  
"So the baby is mine?" Tarja managed to roll over, finally facing him. The look on his face shocked her.  
"No, the baby is mine. It lives inside of me, its compeletly dependent on me, and I'll have to raise it alone. So its mine. the baby is mine." She watched as a fat tear escaped his eye.  
"why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his voice hoarse. "why did I have to hear it from the guards?" Tarja remained silent. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because - because I don't want you poking back into my life - I don't want to see you every day knowing that you don't love me anymore." Something broke inside of her as she began to cry. Eragon quickly laid down beside her, holding her tightly as she wept, shedding a few tears himself.**

* * *

_ "But I do love you." Eragon's tears cracked his voice, as he held the sobbing Tarja. His voice was little more than a whisper.  
"Eragon, please, we are both above lies." She buried her head into the pillow, afraid more tears would come.  
"I wasn't lying." He laid beside her in silence for a moment. "Do you want me to leave?"  
"No, please, don't go."She lifted her head back to look him in the eye, finding them in the same condition as her own. "Why do say you love me? Are you trying to torment me?" He couldn't believe what she was saying, the words sounded insane, He could only think of one way to answer her. He pressed his lips to hers gently, just brushing against them at first, before savering the slow, tender movement of her against him.  
"I love you Tarja, I can't understand how you could think differently. I never wanted to be away from you, but..." He stopped, the last thing he wanted to do was upset her by saying something that she would interpret differently. She sniffled, and laid her forehead against his neck and collarbone, remembering at that moment how much she loved the feeling of being in his arms.  
"I'm having a baby." she said, more to herself than to Eragon, "We're having a baby."_

"Kamell, I think you should go to your own room." Saphira practically begged, resting her head on her hand for support.  
"Why?"  
"Because you're driving me crazy. Why is it that whenever you come to talk to me, you're mind and your emotions are overpowering. It's so tiring just being around you."  
"You're telling me to go away?"  
"Nicely yes." Kamell looked at her friend dumbstruck for a moment, before her face fell to a natural pout.  
"Oh, ok. Um, good night then."  
"Oh God, now you're mad at me." Saphira exclaimed with exhaustion.  
"No, I'm not. But I am now going to bed, that way only I am plagued with my own drama-filled thoughts."  
"You are mad at me."  
"No, I'm just tired and annoyed, and I miss Murtagh."  
"That is you're own problem."  
"Thanks for understanding Saphira." The dragon, now in her human form, half laughed, before giving her friend an almost mother like scolding look.  
"You are the one who, whats the word, wished to seduce him, and then decided that the sex was not what you wanted. But then you told the leader here that you didn't care what he thought, and that you were going to do it anyway. Which one is the truth?"  
"I don't yet." Kamell didn't stop to say her goodbyes as she left Saphira, her Body suddenly forcing her to Murtagh's room, despite her mind's conflict. The Guards took no notice of her, With the latest drama they were assured they did not have to worry about hearing the thud of a head board against the wall. All were sleeping in the apartment style jail when she slipped in, Tarja and Eragon had both fallen asleep together, and Murtagh was alone in his own room. Kamell kicked off her shoes and climbed into his bed beside him, keeping just far enough away as to not touch him, and simply watched him sleep. As is sensing her presence, or perhaps just the protest of the springs in the mattress, he woke.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked groggily, thankful she was a distance away and it was dark, he did not need her to see the effect his dream was having on his body.  
"I missed you." She moved closer to him, surprised suddenly when she felt what he was so determined to hide. "and it looks like you were missing someone too." She couldn't help but blush, "who?"  
"Kamell... I don't think that matters, but I think it would be best for you to leave." The smile that had just formed on her face fell.  
"Oh."  
"You should be in bed anyway."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you, your probably waiting for the girl who you were thinking of to come visit you. I'll just go." She climbed out of the bed, and blindly searched for her shoes  
"Kamell-"  
"Sorry, again, Really, I shouldn't have just burst in. Forgive me."   
"Kamell-"  
"Enjoy you're night."He went to follow her, but in the darkness he tripped over his own discarded boots, and stumbled to the ground. "Kamell, wait-" Despite his best efforts, she made it to the door before he could stop her, and sadly she left their prison, keeping him from following her any farther than the last door way.  
"Fuck." He slumped back to his bed, flopping down on it to stare up into the darkness. Silently he cursed the fact that his need was so obvious. And the fact that he tossed and turned that night thinking about Kamell, imagining kissing her, dreaming about her, only to have her so close to him, for only such a teasing moment. It was her own self she was so jealous of, and despite the fact her found it slightly amusing, he was still alone, and therefore miserable.**  
**

* * *

** "Rider, Eragon," a guard said, knocking at the door to the dragon hold. ERagon turned quickly, finding his silent conversation with Saphira cut short.  
"Yes."  
"this while found during an inspection of your Vehichal, Sir. Lord Ajihad asked me to give it to you." He held out a foot long cylindrical object wrapped in brown paper with a note attached. Eragon thanked him and the guard reluctantly walked away, wishing he could see what was inside of the packaged.  
"Whats that," Kamell asked as the walked into his room, glancing behind as the guard continued to depart.  
"I don't know."  
"Just as long as it not a Nimbus 2000," she mumbled.  
"What?" Eragon asked.  
"nothing.   
"It has a note - from brom. He must have left it before he was shot." Eragon paused. "Why are the letters "Harr" crossed out?" Kamell shrugged.  
"Hes an old guy...crappy memories."  
"Anyways - 'your "father" left this in my possession the night he died. I think its time I handed it on to you. P.S. Eragon, I am (not) your father.'" Eragon was utterly confused.  
"Like I told you, off his rocker," kamell added.  
"Um...Kamell...what is this?"  
"Either a really uncomfortable condom - or a light saber."  
"What does this button do?"  
"Eragon, don't-," but it was too late. Eragon pressed the red button, a bright red light shot out of the tip of the condom and there was now a rather large hole in a vase of flowers.  
"Oh...Pretty..."  
"Oh, brother!"**

* * *

_"You called for me again." Kamell was half tempted to bow, but she realized he probably wouldn't understand her humor.  
"Yes, I wish to speak with you." He paused and motioned for her to take a seat on one of the Arm chairs in his study.  
"Then speak?" She took a seat, his massive desk stood between the two of them, Making her feel far more small and insignificant than anything she could remember. He ignored her rude comment.  
"Have you heard the latest rumors?"  
"I don't get out much."  
"Aaaah, yes, you spend all of your waking time in that cell."  
"What is this about?" Kamell was already in a mood after leaving Eragon, he was learning how to use his new lightsaber, with his new teacher, Arya.  
"It seems two very important people have been... Misplaced by the dear Dictator."  
"Oh?" Kamell tried to pretend like this fact was a surprise.  
"Yes, his daughter, and the son of Morzan."  
"What does this have to do with me?"  
"You know very well. You are anything but proper, but you are not stupid."  
"I wouldn't believe that, you have never seen all those F's in algebra." Ajihad sighed, and tried very hard to talk to this ignorant, annoying girl as an equal.  
"You have been in their company now for months as I've been told. I recognized that Boyfriend of yours the moment they brought him to me to decide his fate. He looks so much like his father, and that voice... It's very strange."  
"They ran away from him."  
"Yes, thats what you believe."  
"It's what I know."  
"You cannot trust anyone Kamell, I figured Brom would have taught you that."  
"Stop bringing Brom into this, He was the greatest guardian anyone could have asked for. I have lived while Tarja and Murtagh for three months now, along with Eragon and Saphira, they have become my world. I know them Sir, and I know there is nothing about them that you need to worry about."  
"It is getting late, you should return to you're own room." kamell got up to leave, but stopped at the door. Something that had found residence in the back of her mind forced itself to come forward.  
"Why do you keep asking for me? Why not talk to Eragon? He's the rider, and obviously knows just as much about Tarja and Murtagh as I do, why did you ask for me?" The dark leader of the rebellion folded his hands in front of his face, choosing his words in his mind.  
"I was hoping to see a change in you're attitude. But there is another reason, but it is late, and we will discus it later."  
"What is it?" She crossed her arms over her chest, reminding him of a stubbornness he had already assumed she possessed.  
"We have been in contact with Ellesméra, You're Grandmother wishes for your return, As soon as it is deemed Safe of course."  
"Safe?" His face turned grim, sending a shiver down her spine.  
"There is a war brewing. I fear it will be upon us soon I fear."  
"Galbitorix?"  
"Yes."  
"Did... did we bring them here?"  
"No, I do not believe he even knows of your... fellowship being here. However you are here, and unfortunately, there isn't the time or means to get you out without risking your life."  
"So we're fighting in this war?"  
"Good heavens no, you're not. Eragon however... if he wishes."  
"Is that why you have him training with Arya?" Ajihad did not answer her, but instead gave her a weary look.  
"It is late."  
"Yes, it is."  
"Kamell-"  
"yes?"  
"It would not be wise to spread this information around, until the time is right, I do not wish to create panic."  
"I understand."_**  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**"Maybe I wont keep it," tarja said one afternoon as she pulled on a pair of pants after bathing.**

**"What," eragon asked, his senses acutely accurate.**

**"maybe I'll have an abortion," she said, thinking of it for the first time.**

**"You can't have an abortion," Eragon said, turning her around ot face him. tarja suddenly felt deffinant. She most deffinatly did NOT want to kill her baby - but she also did not want Eragon telling her what to do.**

**"yes I can. Its my body. You just happened to get me pregnant." **

**"I'm this child's father and I have a say in its life!"**

**"And does your being its father override my choices." She did not mean for him to get as angry as he did. All Tarja wanted was to know that he would not become controlling and take away her own individuality.**

**"You know what? You want to kill our baby - then just do it." He spat, storming out of the cell.**

**"Eragon, Wait, please wait."**

**"Fuck you," he said before slamming the door behind him. By this time no one bothered to guard the doors knowing that normally the cell mates were not alone together. As he stormed away, Eragon clipped the shoulder of a messenger going to the cell he had just left.**

**"I have a message from Lord Ajihad," he announced to Murtagh and Tarja. "He requests your attendance."**

* * *

_"So... we will be set free?" Murtagh looked over at Tarja, then at Ajihad, making sure he understood perfectly._

_"On that one condition, yes."  
"Completely free? No guard escorts? Or random check ups?"  
"Yes." Ajihad tried not to notice how pale Tarja's face appeared.  
"But we have no choice in this?"  
"Look, To be frank, we need all the help we can get, and Kamell has personally assured me of your skill and loyalty. She had put her neck out on the line for you, we usually aren't so... accomidating to our prisoners."  
"Alright, we'll accept you're terms."_

tarja burst into Kamell and Eragon's appartment crying, finding the man she was looking for sitting on the couch mulling over a book.  
"I need your help." She collapse beside him, trying to clear her eyes enough to speak with him.  
"What do you want?"  
" They want me to fight with them, but the baby, it could die!"  
"They would be doing you a favor then." He spat back, refusing to look up at her.  
"I... I can't fight."  
"Go talk to someone who cares." She sniffled, before gathering herself and leaving.

"You sniveling bastard!" Kamell bolted up to Eragon and slapped him across the face. "You fucking ass hole! You brat! You worthless piece of shit! The woman who you love who is carrying your child came to you begging for your help, and you turn her away!? You don't deserve to have a girl like Tarja even look at you!"  
"Leave me alone."  
"No! You fucking little- Ah! You need to grow up. Stop being such a pissy little bitch."  
"Why should you care, you hate Tarja."  
"No, Tarja and I don't get along, but what you did is just pure evil. I can't believe you could be so cold, I don't care how angry you are, you have no right to turn her away like that."  
Eragon didn't say anything, but he rose from his chair and made his way towards the door.  
"Don't you dare leave when I'm fucking bitching at you. I'm not done."  
"I'm done with you."  
"Oh no you don't" She grabbed him by his shoulders and forcefully pushed him up against the wall. "You will listen to me. It is time you fucking grew up. I know you're not this person, I know you eragon, you're a good guy. I know you're pressured as fuck, but that doesn't give you the right. You are going to go to Ajihad and make sure Tarja won't be fighting, then you are going to march your ass down to her and beg for her forgiveness. And damn you are going to have to beg after that, but you will, I don't care if you have to get on your hands and knees or drink from her shoe. You will. Because you to fucking love each other, and I won;t see you ruin what could be happiness for you. Got it?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you really?"  
"Yes! Now get off of me." She hesitated for a moment, before letting him free, but glaring at him to let him know she means business. "I don't think I have ever heard you swear like that."  
"Yeah well You've never been this stupid before."

* * *

**"Your dead man," Murtagh snarled when Eragon let himself into their "room."  
**

**"Stop, Murtagh, stop!" Eragon gasped when he dove at him, trying to pummel the blond to bits. "I'm here to apologize!" Murtagh suddenly stopped, standing up.  
"oh...ok then...why didn't you say that to begin with?" Eragon just rolled his eyes, letting himself into Tarja's bedroom.  
"Tarja," he asked, noticing her laying motionless across her bed. "I spoke to Ajihad, explaining our situation." He waited for her to respond. He continued when she didn't reply. "He said that he never intended for you to fight. Something about you being too precious." He sighed. "Tarja, look I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. It was horrible of me. I just - I love you so much. and to think that you don't want me to have a say in our future and our child - it was just too hard to bear." He sat down on the bed, noticing how she didn't move away from him. "tarja, please speak to me." He laid a hand on her arm, when he was suddenly shocked. Her arm was so cold! "tarja!" Turning her over, he found that she was ashed and unconscious. "Oh, God!" He gasped, checking her pulse. There was a slight whisper of her heart but nothing distinctively strong. It was only then that he saw the empty bottle of pain killers next to her. "Weise Heil," he almost begged. Eragon felt the energy rush from him. "Murtagh," he yelled.  
"What?" Murtagh said, stepping into the door way. "Whats wr-," the words stuck in his throat. "tarja!" Just then she took a stuttering breath in, he eye lids fluttering open. Her eyes fell on Eragon even though Murtagh had already found his way to her side. She groaned and tried to look away, but his hands kept her still.  
"Tarja, what were you thinking?"  
"I would rather kill myself than be killed," she rasped.  
"Oh, God," eragon whispered. He didn't have to look up to know that Murtagh was glaring at him. "I spoke with him - hes not going to make you." Tarja couldn't help but start to cry.  
"We need to get her to the hospital," murtagh said. Tarja whimpered when they tried to pick her up, the slightest movement hurting.  
"Tarja, please try. We need to check on the baby." She nodded, biting her lip.  
"Murtagh?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can you do me a favor," he nodded and she continued. "Could you not tell Kamell. I don't really need to give her another reason to hate me."**

* * *

_"Its gonna be alright Er," Murtagh placed his hand on his friends shoulder, completely forgetting that only a couple hours ago he was ready to kill him."She's okay, and the baby is fine too."  
"She almost died"  
"You saved her."  
"But she almost died."  
"I know."  
"And I came so close to losing her."  
"But you didn't."  
"But-"  
"You know, you're not the only one who cares for her." He snapped, before sitting down with a sigh beside Eragon. "Sorry, this is all just too much."  
"But... shes going to be ok."  
"Yeah, she is." they sat in silence together.  
"And Murtagh, She's my girlfriend, back off." He grinned to his friend, letting him know he was joking, something none of them have done in far too long._

"Hey" Kamell hung around the doorway of Tarja's room, seeing her laying on the hospital bed.  
"Which one told you?"  
"Neither."  
"Saphira?"  
"No."  
"Then who do I have to kill?"  
"You didn't want me knowing I'm sorry, I'll just leave." she went to leave.  
"so you can go hate me elsewhere?" Kamell turned abruptly, a look on her face that held only confusion.  
"Hate? Why would I hate you?" Tarja didn't answer, only turned her gaze away from the girl standing in front of her. "I don't hate you Tarja, I actually thought we were friends."  
"Oh."  
"Sorry if I misunderstood. Do you hate me?" nothing but silence came from Tarja. "I see, well, sorry I disturbed you, I hope you well, you and you're baby." With that she left the room, avoiding the two boys in the waiting room who did not know she had came.  
"We are friends." Tarja said to herself after her departure.

* * *

**  
"Kamell," Tarja called after her. "Kamell, please come back." Luckily, Kamell did come trudging back into the room to listen to what she had to say. "You were the one who said you hated me."  
"When?"  
"Er, told me you you said it when you were yelling at him." Kamell sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed.  
"I we disagree, and that doesn't mean that I hate you. We're just different people. Your like a sister to me, Tar."  
"You'r like a sister to me as well," Tarja replied. "Hey, can you do me a favor?" She asked suddenly.  
"yeah?"  
"Can you talk to Murtagh. I know your new and unsure to this whole sex thing. But you really should talk it over with him, because I really don't think your aware of how much he cares for you."  
"Alright, I'll talk to him." **

Murtagh tensed when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind.  
"I'm sorry," he heard a muffled voice say, and relaxed when he heard that was Kamell. "I didn't mean to be so reclusive. I just, grew up in a different culture with different expectations. You don't have sex out side of marriage where I come from."  
"Kamell, I never meant to pressure you. I never wanted you to feel that you had to sleep with me to make me happy."  
"I know - but I wanted to." Murtagh turned to kiss her briefly.  
"Tag, where is the nearest closet?" He furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Just down the hall, why?"  
"Because I think we should become intametly acquainted with it.

* * *

_Kamell giggled when Murtagh checked the hall quickly, making sure they wouldn't stumble out into anyone. When noticing the coast was clear, they did their best to exit gracefully while straightening the clothes they put back on in limited space and darkness.  
"That was..."  
"Amazing."  
"Yeah, but lets not do it again, I think I'm going to have that broom we knocked over forever imprinted on my back." Kamell commented, rubbing at the areas that were slowly growing soar.  
"Okay, we'll try a tree next time." He joked, stealing a kiss from his beloved. "That is... If you're alright with that?" He treaded over these waters carefully, the last thing he wanted was her to say she wasn't ready again, he was getting quite fond of being with her.  
"No." Happiness fell from his face, while she could do nothing but grin. "because you'll end up knocking us out of the tree. A bed next time."  
"When?"  
"My god you're horny."  
"only for you." He growled and pulled her against him, capturing her lips as if they had been apart for a great time.  
"stop lying, you've had you're whores."  
"I didn't want them like I want you." He kissed her again. "How about now?"  
"No."  
"Now?"  
"No." Kamell started to walk down the hall, murtagh following right behind her with his hand around hers.  
"Now?"  
"Nope."  
"There is a closet right there."  
"No Murtagh."  
"We just past a study, what about in an arm chair?"  
"No. You will have to wait for the bed." He mock pouted, which she answered with a kiss.  
"Now?"  
"Ask me one more time, and you aren't getting any tonight, or for the next three nights."  
"But we might be dead!"  
"Tough shit."  
"Fine." He pouted, but didn't say anything for the longest time. "Can I ask when you're going to your room? Or mine?"  
"Thats it. You get nothing."  
"I didn't ask!"  
"You implied the question, go, if you need someone so bad, go find eragon or something."  
Murtagh wasn't sure if she was joking or not.  
"Um... Okay?"  
"Fine, come on." She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him against her lips, while trying to lead him to the closest room.  
"Excuse me," One of Ajihad's men cleared his thought, when the pair drew apart Kamell recognized him to be the one she borrowed the handcuffs from, "You're aid is needed." He spoke to Murtagh, doing his best not to look at Kamell. "All of the men are gathering, War is upon us."_

* * *

**Tarja paced the safe room were the children and elderly were gathered. She could still see Eragon's drawn face as he kissed her good-bye, dressed for war. That had been hours ago but time seemed to stand still. She knew that Murtag and Kamell were fighting beside him and in a way she felt like a coward for not risking her life. **

**The time she had been in this room had given her time to reflect and plan. She was 18 - she had turned it over their travles - and Eragon had just turned 19 - and they were going to have a baby? Everything was wrong. What would she do to care for the child. Would they get married? Would they move into a house? How would they pay the morgage? She didn't know, but she was fairly certain they could not get a loan with a non existant credit score and the names of two of the most wanted people in the country.  
And what if they stayed with the Varden? No one would trust her being who she was. What would she do with her life? How would her child be seen?  
Suddenly it all snapped inside of her.  
"I have to go," she told the two eldery gentlemen who were garding the door. "I have to find Eragon," she said as though she was in a trance.  
"We can't let you go, miss." She did not heed them and continued out of the door.  
"I need to find Eragon," she said again, trying to shake off their hands.  
"We can't let you out," he said, firmer now.  
"Let me go," she cried, finally breaking away from them before dashing into the empty building. She hardly knew where she was going.  
A vague voice in her mind asked her what the hell she was doing. She was pregnant, 18, weaponless, and untrained. What could she do other than hinder? But somehow she knew she needed to find him. She only prayed her love would lead her.  
Panting she turned around a corner, finding herself in an open chamber. There before here was Eragon and the creepy jedi with horns battling. She felt the world collapse around her when Eragon stumbled and the evil jedi's light saber dragged along his back.  
"No!" She screamed, distracting Durza long enough for Eragon to drive his red light saber through his heart. He was unconscious by the time Tarja made it to his side.**

* * *

_  
Eragon sat up quickly, regretting it when pain shot up his back.  
"Easy rider."He felt a hand stop him at his chest, it felt cool against his skin, but not an unwelcome cool. He recognized that touch, the young man relaxed as his love laid him back down. Opening his eyes wider, his vision cleared to see her leaning over him, smiling softly.  
"Saphira? Kamell... and Murtagh?" He tried to remember the last thing he saw of his friends in the mess bullets and the glow of sabers, but all he could remember was the pain, and something shattering around him.  
"Some friends can never be replaced." Tarja looked away, and eragon's heart sank.  
luckly some don't have to be. Eragon heard Saphira in his head, her human form approaching them, grinning at Tarja, then at her rider. "You were the friend we all were worrying about, Tarja spent all of last night healing you, poor girl is spent." saphira spoke out loud this time, causing Tarja to glare.  
"I do not."  
"You healed me?"  
"I'm not that good at it..." she mumbled, "Especially with the wound coming from a shade." They fell silent, all unsure of what to say next, they however, did not need to. Yelling hit their ears, voices of rage and fear.  
"Tar?"  
"I don't know. Saphira watch Eragon, he is still to weak to move." Her words ran quickly from her lips, before she dashed off in the direction of the noise. When she found the source, she felt part of her heart shatter. Murtagh, and Kamell, along with the party that had just returned from searching for any of the remaining government soldiers, were being attacked by urgals, hundreds of them appearing from almost no where.  
"No!" No matter now quickly she ran, she would never have been able to reach them before the forces retreated, leaving only bodies on the ground. "No, please no, Murtagh." tears hit her eyes as she searched for her best friend, scanning over the men. "Not here." She had to look over all the faces again, but she had been correct the first time, he wasn't there, Neither was Kamell._

* * *

**"Tarja?" Saphira called, running out to where she was. "Tarja," she gasped, kneeling beside her. "Whats wrong?" It was only then that she noticed that she had something clasped between her hands. "What is that?" Slowly she let her hands fall. Very clearly Saphira could see Murtagh's ACDC tee-shirt, ripped and covered in blood.  
"Oh, God," she whispered. "Kamell?" Tarja pointed to as shoe laying about five feel away from them. "Are they?" Tarja nodded, one large tear falling down her face.  
"Murtagh," she rasped. "Murtagh, please come back to me. I'll do anything you ask," she whispered into the dirt at her feet. "Please," she begged.**

"Kamell, are you alright?" Murtagh asked, when their hands were once again unbound. He pulled her into a tight embrace.  
"Tag, where are we," she asked, more frightened now than she had been during the battle.  
"I don't know...but I'm here. We're going to be ok."  
"Tag, I'm scared." Murtagh stroaked her hair.  
"I know...I know."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Ok...If anyone is reading this...And happens to know what Nightwish is...I am NOT...Neither us are...Tarja/Tuomas shippers...ok...shes a diva...and is MARRIED! And hes you know...that darkly attractive, never dates and just has his music types...

I choose the name Tarja because its beautiful...and I'm totally in love with Finland (Note that Tarja speaks Finnish). We choose the name Tuomas because it was Kamell's dragon in the last fic...Which...one would know...if Jammes wasn't so obsessed with college to update that one! Anyways...The names were inspired by the band but have no more meaning that that.

* * *

_"Don't look so sad, you're on your way home." A voice mocked them from the shadows. A figure emerged from the darkness, the dim light of the room they found themselves in reflected off of his perfectly hairless head. "Well, you are at least." He approached Murtagh grinning as the young, handsome boy hid the girl behind him. "Are you scared? I am sure you have heard rumors of what Galbitorix has done to betrayers." It took every ounce of strength for him not to shutter when the man he now recognized at one of the Twins ran his finger down the side of his face._

_"No."_

_"Then you are foolish." He looked up beyond them, grinning as he saw his own reflection approach. "Take her." His words had not yet escaped his lips when his Twin grabbed Kamell by the arms, and began to drag her._

_"Let her go." Murtagh's voice was little more than a growl. _

_"You are in no position to talk." The Twin closest to him thrust his elbow into Murtagh's gut, knocking him onto the floor, left to catch his breath. "Would you like to do the honors first? I think it would do him some good to hear her screaming, knowing he can't save her, and it is all his fault."_

_"I do love the way you think." The twin grabbed Murtagh by his hair while the other dragged Kamell out, typing his hands back up with rope and a blindfold over his eyes. Many years had the Twins discussed and considered the best forms of torture, and now their conclusion was being put to the test. Unbinding them only for a moment to get their hopes up, then send them crashing down by separating them, one to be physically beaten and tortured, while the other is forced to listen. Despite desperate attempts to shake off the binding, Murtagh's attempts at freedom were shattered, while his heart fell to the same condition while he heard Kamell whimper, trying her best not to, but unable to keep them at bay. "That is enough." The twin restraining Murtagh spoke after what seemed like hours. "You heard the kings orders." The other twin sighed, and stepped away from Kamell, who was allowed to fall to the floor sobbing. _

_Murtagh's arms were jolted up by a twin, ripping him up from the ground. _

_"What are you doing?" The Other twin asked, his voice laced with Jealousy._

_"He only instructed we leave the girl alone." The tone of his voice turned Murtagh's stomach. He was like Kamell or Eragon, Ignorant to the ways of the world. He understood that tone perfectly, and, although dreading his fate, he could not help but feel thankful in the least bit, that Kamell was spared. She was too innocent._

_"Fine, have you're fun, but be quick about it, he will be wanting to see them before the day is through."_

* * *

**"They are not dead," Tarja said again.  
"Tar, we can't deny what is right before us," Eragon said saddly, reserved to the fate of his friends.  
"Er, I'm a seer. I would know if they are dead. Kamell and Murtagh are still alive. God only knows that horrible things are happening to them now."  
"Tarja," Eragon said softly. "Just stop. I lost someone I love too. But denile wont bring them back."  
"You have to believe me, Er!" He refused to look at her. He had lost a lot in the past few months. Garrow, Roran, his home, Brom, and now Kamell? Let alone Murtagh. The pressure of the loss was too great. "Fine, I'll show you." Closing her eyes she pressed both hands to his temples. Eragon couldn't help but gasp when he felt her mind touch his. Suddenly a swell of images swarmed his mind, faces and sounds flashing there. Finally they settled onto the battle that had just occurred. The twins had paralyzed and knocked out Kamell and Murtagh with magic. Eragon could tell by the rise and fall of their chests that they were still alive. After staging their deaths, they left while the chaos of battle still veiled them.  
"Do you always see this way," he asked when she had retreated.  
"I can turn it on and off. But you see, people leave traces of their energy behind on everything they touch. I can sense that energy and see what has happened there." Eragon thought for a moment.  
"So if you were to touch me here," he placed her hand on his shoulder. "You could see what had happened to me on that part of my body." Tarja nodded. He grinned. "What would you see if I moved it here?" He pulled her hand down until it rested on his crotch.  
"I would see you releaving yourself," she whispered, kissing him lightly on the lips. She could feel him respond. "Now come on, we have to tell Nasuada what we have seen." She said before starting down the hall. Eragon groaned.**

* * *

_ "Eragon, get you're ass out of bed!" Kamell yanked the blanket he had curled up with off of him, making him groan.  
"Go away." He buried his face deeper into the pillow.  
"You are going to make us late." the lump that she knew to be her best friend ignored her, trying it's best to return to it's previous state. "Murtagh and Tarja were able to get up just fine, You're already missing Breakfast."  
"Fine." He sat up and glared. "Why do you have to be such a bitch in the morning?"  
"Because graduating high school is an important thing. If I knew you were going to be such a loser face I wouldn't have invited you over last night."  
"You couldn't have a party without me. And did you just call me a loser face? Real mature Kam."  
"Shut up."  
"Will you two stop fighting?" Murtagh's voice came from the other room.  
"Yeah, listen to you're boyfriend."  
"And Er come on, get off of that couch and get ready." It was Tarja's time to jump into the conversation. After a cup of coffee and after inhaling some of the food Brom had cooked for them for breakfast, Eragon joined the rest of his friends for the walk to school.  
"I can't believe Brom agreed to letting us all stay the night." Murtagh said, while he walked hand in hand with kamell.  
"Yeah, I know, seeing as all he thinks we do is have orgies."  
"Brom has always had a weird knack at knowing the truth." Kamell through out there.  
"Excuse me, there was no orgy going on. he had us guys sleep in a different room." Murtagh protested.  
"Yeah... but why on earth would that stop an orgy from occurring?" Murtagh's jaw fell when Kamell made her own comment, a grin appearing on her face.  
"Explain yourself?"   
"What was she just implying?" Murtagh and Eragon exchanged confused looks, while Tarja laughed along with Kamell.  
"well... When you get desperate enough, You basically will screw anything that moves. No denying that fact Tag,"  
"There was no sodomizing going on between us!" Eragon had to throw out, not quite sure how to take that.  
"Sure. But I might have to beat you, because he's mine."  
"I don't want him!"  
"Hey! God, you make me sound ugly! You didn't enjoy last night? I'm hurt." Murtagh decided not to fight anymore, instead he played along with his girlfriend's weird twisted game, in hopes of being more sucessful for the next night.  
"EW!?"  
"Kamell?" The word stole her away from her dreams, the gentle shaking of her shoulder helping to in force the departure. She opened to her eyes to find Murtagh's looking back at her, fear held in them. "They were watching you sleep." His grim whisper hit her ear when he barely motioned to the bald figures in the corner. She shuttered, and laid her head on his shoulder.  
"can they hear us?"  
"Yes." She played with his fingers, focusing on what she could remember of all that had happened before she had cried herself to sleep on the floor.  
"What... What did he do to you?" Her body tensed, expecting to hear the worst from his lips. "Murtagh?"  
"Nothing that you need to worry about. I won't let them hurt you again." He remembered the bruises and cuts he caught a look at while she was asleep._

"It's always a pleasure to watch them dream." A twin spoke as he approached, looking at Kamell in a way that made a shiver run down her spine. "The real pleasure is watching them wake, and finding themselves in a nightmare."  
"We do not have time to play with them today." The other twin spoke, stealing the fun from the other. "He wants to see them, now."

* * *

**"Brom, are you sure your up for this," Jeod asked, gazing through the car window at his friend. Brom just nodded.  
"Their not old enough for this, Jeod. Something terrible is going to happen If I don't find them." He sighed.  
"And why are you going through Urabeten again?"   
"Because if there was any news, the people of Urabeten would know."  
"Do you think they've been caught?" Brom closed his eyes.  
"I hope for the best, but I have little faith in them." He looked up at his friend. "Their just kids."  
"So were you when you became a dragon rider."  
"But I had a sense of duty and was not ruled by my emotions."  
"And what was Selena then? More than just a bed warmer." All kindness in his face melted away.  
"We don't talk about her." He grunted, turning on the car. "Jeod, keep your door open, there will be others coming. I'm sure of it." He smiled once more before driving away. Jeod waved as his watched his friend dissapear as he turned a corner.**

* * *

_Kamell held Murtagh in her arms, while he did everything in his power not to cry.  
"It's going to be alright." Those simple words sounded so obscure to them now, and yet it was all that they clung to so desperately. "I'm here baby." she cooed, pushing his hair from his face. This was just a continuance of torture that he was forced to endure every day of their capture, while Kamell was not physically tortured since the twin's first capture, she suffered watching Murtagh being reduced to so little.  
"You will never forgive me." He couldn't bring himself to look up at her, never in his life had he ever felt so weak and cowardly.  
"Forgive? What are you talking about?" She stroked his hair, leaning in to kiss the top of his hair.  
"I couldn't take it any longer. The pain... What They did... What I saw... What they threatened to do to you... I couldn't."  
"What did you do Murtagh?"  
"I pledged my allegiance to him."  
"Oh Tag..." She choked back a tear, and took his shaking hands to kiss the top of it. "You didn't..."  
"He knows my true name." He finally brought his gaze up to hers. "But... all hope isn't lost." He tried to smile as he wiped away a tear from her face. "Look." He withdrew his hand from her's, and slowly turned it over. On his palm laid a silver, spiraling star, the very same that held residence on Eragon's, and the faded one she remembered seeing Brom try to hide for years.  
"He gave you a dragon?"  
"He wants to use me as a secret weapon."  
"If he knows your true name, he had complete control over you. He will use you to kill Eragon! How can you say all hope isn't lost?"  
"This is where you will never forgive me." Kamell's eyes widened in Horror.  
"What did you do?"  
"He does not plan to kill Eragon any more, he had two dragon eggs left, one he made mine, but the other is unhatched. They both however, are males. He needs Saphira, he can't kill Eragon, he needs to turn him. I convinced him to give you the last egg, you will ride beside me, under his rule, but he will not know your true name."  
"Why would he believe you? And why would you decide such a thing?"  
"Because he believes you foolish enough to stay by me for love."  
"Me? Love you? He's loony." She laughed, trying to lighten the mood if only for a moment. "But he's right. Think of me like you're dog." He chuckled, and tucked a strand of her hair back behind her ears.  
"I would rather not, I am not a fan of bestiality. Kamell... I'm sorry about getting you involved in this, I just couldn't think of anything else to do to protect you."  
"Just stop. What is done is done."  
"I just love you."She smiled and kissed him.  
"I love you too." She moved her lips along his jaw line, kissing sweetly, until she got to his ear. "I think I figured out a way to contact Tarja."_

* * *

**_" _Tarja," Kamell stood before her, her eyes wide and scared. "Tarja, we need your help."  
"Kamell," tarja exclaimed, hugging her closely. "what are you doing here? where are we?"  
"Galbatorix has us under his control. Hes tortured Murtagh, until Murtagh finally pledged his allegance to save me."  
"So break allegiance. Murtagh has never been faithful to anyone he doesnt like."  
"He knows his true name." Tarja froze. "Tar, Murtagh and I are dragon riders now."  
"So now the odds are against us."  
"No, your father won't kill eragon and saphira. Saphira is the only female left."  
"thats incestual," Tarja muttered.  
"Focus here." Kamell begged. "I don't know how you can help us. But we need to escape." tarja paused.  
"You think you could contact me this way again?"  
"I don't know." Suddenly tarja paused.  
"How do I know its really you, Kamell?" The older teen sighed, her brow creasing in worry.  
"You don't, tar. He could have taken my memories and be using them against you. Theres no way of knowing. You just have to trust me." Tarja drew back slightly. Concentrating, he gazed straight into Kamells eyes. She couldn't be certain, but she couldn't help but feel it was really her friend behind those eyes and not her father.  
"Alright." She finally said. "Do you think you could contact me this way again? After you have more information about where he is planning to attack."  
"Alright. But, Tarja, please try and help us. One of the twins has something horrible to Murtagh. He won't tell me what, but I know something has happened. He doesn't touch me like he use to. And I know I've seen blood on his pants more than once." tarja paled.  
"Kamell, don't worry about it. The best think you can do right now is love him and love him unconditionally. Don't get mad at him over anything." Suddenly Kamell wavered as though she was made of mist.  
"Please help us, tarja. Please," she begged before dissapearing and plunging tarja back into darkness.**

* * *

_Murtagh practically collapsed onto his bed, since pledging his allegiance, Galbitorix allowed him and Kamell to take up residence in his old room. He looked up at the ceiling he gazed at for so many nights, realizing now how truly hellish this place was. He knew when they left it was not a pleasant place, but now, everything had changed. The world was crueler than he once thought it to be, everything seemed tainted by it. He laughed at himself when he remembered laying in bed only a few months ago, looking up at the ceiling thinking life was not all that bad. He had his best friend, and more girls than he could count. He had a 'safe' home, a place he could live without being thrust out into the world to fend for himself like so many young persons.  
He was so stupid, back then, to think everything was fine. He honestly thought he and Tarja would just live here forever, and now he longed for nothing more than escape. He turned over in the bed, to face the occupent who laid silently beside him, just watching him. He tried to hide his frown. Seeing Kamell brought did not bring the joy it once had, a fact that only angered him. She was so innocent and beautiful. He longed for nothing more than to return back to when she would sit in his lap and giggle before she kissed him. Back before he was jaded. He hated Galbitorix, with every fiber of his being, almost as much as he hated the Twins._

Kamell watched helplessly as Murtagh glared at nothing, his mind lost in itself. It was something she had gotten used to, but it still left pain in her heart. Silently she laid her scared palm against his arm, and moved closer to him. He stiffened beneath her hand, a flash of fear in his eyes when he returned to reality. Gently she moved her hand up, tracing over his skin, up to hold his jaw.  
"It's okay. Everything will be okay." She whispered, inching closer to him.  
"I think we are both above lies."  
"It will be okay. I need you to say that. I need you to believe it will be. I'm going to make it happen, but have to believe." He looked at her, trying to understand the desperate pleading in her eyes. "Please Murtagh. I need you to say it will all be alright."  
"I can't do that." His grim response ended their conversation, as he turned over to face away from her.  
Please Tarja, we need you. Kamell desperately begged in her head****

* * *

**"I don't like this," Eragon said, holding tarja close against his chest.**

**"Neither do I." **

**"If I had a chance I wouldn't go, you know that, right." Tarja nodded.**

**"But, Er. You have to. If you don't train with the elves, then, well - there isn't any hope." She kissed him sweetly.**

**"I don't like that your going to free them."**

**"What? Would you rather I stayed here while my father has my friends raped and tortured? No, Eragon. I'm doing this. Pregnant or not. His daughter or not." He sighed heavily. **

**"How will I know you're alright?"   
"Not scrying, for sure. I have a tracer to stop that. but scry for this," she held up a simple necklace. "It was my mothers. When I'm wearing it, it glows blue. When I'm not, it goes back to being a black stone."  
"How did I get so lucky with someone so smart," he laughed, kissing her. "You know, we've never been apart this long while we were a couple." She nodded.  
"Your just going to miss the sex."  
"I am not!" He protested. "Though I am going to miss it."  
"Men," tarja laughed, as he kissed down her neck.**

Tarja took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She had never really tried what she was about to attempt before, and she was not all together sure if it was going to work. She sat in a hotel on the outskirts of down, trying to block out the sound of traffic. As she felt her self relax into meditation, she also felt part of her self slip away across the city.  
Suddenly she saw Murtagh standing with his back to her in his old room. He was obviously fighting with himself over something.  
"Murtagh," she called, her voice sounding ghostly. She knew that if she could see herself she would be semi-transparent. He spun around, shocked and slightly horrified.  
"Tarja, she asked. "Are you dead?"  
"No, I'm not. There is no time to explain. Please, meet me in the place we ran away to as children. The old one.'  
"Are you here?"  
"Now, Murtagh," she demanded as she knew she was beginning to fade.  
Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she felt a layer of sweat on her skin. But there was no time to shower, Murtagh had the advantage of relative closeness. She would have be be fast to meet him there at the same time.

* * *

_"Tarja?" Murtagh nearly jumped when a shadow emerged from behind the deteriorating wall of the abandon church.  
"Yeah it's me." She looked around carefully before embracing him, feeling him flinch beneath her at first.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I'm going to save you and Kamell."  
"You can't."  
"Don't give me that, I am rescuing you two, we just have to come up with a plan on how to..."  
"You don't understand, Galbi-"  
"Can't know you're true name." She finished for him, grinning widely.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Only elves can learn you're true name, and that is a feat that is hard to do. It requires being completely intimate with them, even levels you and Kamell haven't reached."  
"What are you saying?"  
"He's bluffing. Come on, we don't have time for my plan to work."  
"But-"  
"No buts. God Murtagh, why are you fighting me? Don't you want to leave?"  
"Of course I do!" He snapped. "But I'm not finished here, I have a score to settle first." For the first time a grin appeared on his face, it sent a shiver down her spine._

* * *

****

* * *

**  
"Hello," he whispered, watching him flinch and jump.  
"Grown to enjoy your pain," he asked, light glimmering across his bald head. Murtagh just smiled. "So many men would be begging to have done what I've done to you." Still Murtagh did not respond, continuing to smile. "It - excites them."  
"Oh, yes," Murtagh whispered. "This will be exciting. But, this time you will be screaming my name."  
"And why is that?" Murtagh shouted in the ancient language, watching happily as the twin was forced to the ground, an invisible force binding his hands to the ground.  
"Not exactly what I expected," he murmured.  
"I promise you, you wont be expecting this." He strattled the older man,bringing his lips just inches away. The bald man moaned, and murtagh just grinned. Suddenly he lowered his hands, opening the man's pants quickly.  
"Untie me," he rasped. "I can't take it."  
"You'll take it," Murtagh said harshly, pulling the knife in his boot out with a flourish.  
"What are you doing?" He asked frantically.  
"You said some people like pain." He grinned as a look of horror crossed the mans face. He never lost his smile as he heard the man screaming and warm blood spilled over his hand.  
With a cold removal he pulled away, dropping the bloody appendages he had removed into a glass jar.**

Tarja waited anxiously, alone behind the church. Murtagh said he would meet her with Kamell half an hour ago. With the time that had lapsed she had begun to grow nervous. Suddenly a twig snapped behind her. Immediately she reached for her tazer gun.  
"Whos there?" He demand, her tone cold and strict.  
"Tarja, put that thing down. You'll shoot your eye out."  
"Brom?" She asked, lowering her weapon.   
"Who else would be crazy enough to look for you i nthe middle of the night?" Tarja laughed, hugging him tightly.  
"How did you find me here?"  
"It wasn't easy. But I thought I saw you the other day. After that I looked for you until I remembered how you once told us stories about where you and Murtagh went as children."  
"Aw, Brom!" She crooned. "God, its been so hard without you!"  
"who are you waiting for?"  
"Kamell and Murtagh." She watched Brom's face fall.  
"Does he have her," he whispered, his voice hoarse with worry.  
"Yes, but Murtagh and she are going to meet me here tonight and I'm taking them back to the varden."  
"Where is Eragon?"  
"Hes with the elves." Brom 'humphed' looking anywhere but her eyes.   
"Tarja, have you gained weight?" He asked suddenly. She laughed breifly.  
"You have been away a while." A particular smell brushed against her senses.  
"Murtagh, its just Brom, you can come out," she said to the darkness. From the shadows she watched Murtagh emerge, his eyes empty - Kamell sad and looking beaten. To he surprise she noticed the two little dragons walking behind them. One was more curious than the other, approching her and looking at her with big green eyes.  
"I was worried."  
"Well, we came," Murtagh said dejectedly.  
"Don't thank me for helping you," she said.  
"Tarja, you know nothing," he hissed, walking past her to the car she arrived in. She watched as Kamell wordlessly followed him. One of the dragons was obendent to his master, the other continued to stare at Tarja with adoration.  
Brom looked as though he has just finished a perticuarly irksome puzzle.  
"Your pregnant arn't you?"   
"Yes."  
"I knew it would happen without me around." Tarja couldn't help but laugh despite the surrounding pain.

* * *

_"It's good to see you Brom." Kamell tried to break the silence of the once again stuffed car. __"Nice too see that you're alive too." _

_"Yeah. We are." She looked sadly over at Murtagh, who held a scowl out the window. _

_"You're not pregnant, are you?" He looked over his shoulder to see her face, noticing the obvious discomfort _

_"No, I'm not." _

_"Good."  
"Oh, by the way Brom, We ran into Arya." The colour drained from his face. "She's a fucking whore."  
"She's your mom." Kamell slumped in down in the seat, the action finally drawing Murtagh's attention away from the unchanging landscape.  
"She's a skank. She hit on Eragon."  
"Yeah, I noticed." Tarja commented, petting the little green dragon that abandoned it's rider to is sleep in her lap. It purred and arched it's back, basking in the attention it's rider rarely gave.  
"What does it matter if she was hitting on him? Eragon stayed true didn't he?" Murtagh's voice added into the group, he was rather focefully stoking his own young dragon.  
Tuomas... aren't you mine? Kamell mused to the dragon, feeling a little hurt that he hadn't once even spoken to her or looked at her since finding Tarja, a feeling she had enough of with her boyfriend.  
But I like her more. He pouted in the way only a dragon can, She's prettier, and nicer.  
"Are you okay Kamell?" Tarja noticed the more 'emo' look on her face than usual.  
My boyfriend doesn't want me anymore and my dragon think's I'm ugly and mean. I'm peachy. She thought half jokingly.  
Not ugly, just not as pretty.  
Thanks.  
Could you all stop thinking? You're hurting my head. Thorn, Murtagh's little red dragon complained, lifting his head to look at the drama filled teens.  
No, that would be Murtagh's hand. Without thinking Kamell reached over and took Murtagh's hand, stopping the abuse on the dragon.  
"You're going to hurt your hand." She flipped it over to reveal skin rubbed raw, part of it about to crack. He yanked his hand back, hiding it in his hoodie, and letting his dragon free.  
"Who cares."_

* * *

** Tarja let herself into Murtagh's hotel room, watching him stare at the ceiling.  
"Kamell deserves to be treated better," she said, sitting down beside him. Murtagh said nothing. "I know you've both been through hell but you have to be together to support each other.  
"You mean I need to not feel anything so Kamell can unload her emotional baggage on me - never knowing that I'm hurting more than she is."  
"Murtagh, what did he do to you?" He looked away.  
"I don't want to talk about this."  
"Murtagh, you have to," she pressed. "Let me help you."  
"maybe i don't need your help!" He thundered. "maybe I'm just fine and I deal with my pain quietly instead of freaking out and crying."  
"How your acting is not healthy. Were - were you raped?" She asked softly. Murtagh laughed.  
"I still remember that night over a year ago when you came into my room crying. You were going on about what your dad was making you do."  
"Murtagh, stop," tarja said, paling considerably.  
"You begged me to sleep with you because you knew I'd be more gentle on your first time than durza would be."  
"Don't bring this up."  
"I remember how you tried to pretend you weren't crying. But after, I just felt so blissfuly normal. Like for a while I could be older than 17, that we were married and our kids were sleeping in the next room over. It just felt so normal."  
"Murtagh, stop this."  
"But theres one major difference, tarja. When you slept with those men you closed your eyes and imagined that it was someone else - someone you were in love with." Murtagh let out a bark of laughter. "I couldn't even do that - Kamell isn't a man!" Tarja tried not to cry as she layed down next to him.  
"Things will get better again. But just pretend that its that night so long ago."  
"I can't, tarja," murtagh said. She could see the sparkle of tears in his eyes. 'There is nothing beautiful in the world anymore."  
"Your going to be an uncle. New life is beautiful."  
"Why would you bring a child into this miserable world." tarja took his hands between his.  
"Do you trust me?" Murtagh nodded, tears streaking down his cheeks. "Then borrow my eyes and see the world as I do. I love you, murtagh. Your like my brother. I love you and I will do all in my power to keep you from harm."**

* * *

_Kamell paced outside of Murtagh's door, practicing what she wanted to say to him. "I don't know what happen while we were imprisoned, but I know something terrible happened to you. I want you to know that I love you, and I will always be here for you, always. I know the last thing you need right now is a nagging girlfriend with make believe drama, so I've come to fix that." She took a deep breath, and willed her watery eyes to stop. "From now I'm just going to be you're friend. Yes... just friends." She couldn't help but wipe away her tears, and compose herself. She raised her hand to knock on the door, but it opened beneath her hand.  
"Kamell! What are you doing here?" Tarja gasped.  
"I... wanted to talk to Murtagh." She looked over Tarja's shoulder to see him laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. "How is he?" She lowered her voice, concern taking over her face.  
"He's better. I was just getting you, Murtagh wants to talk to you." She moved to the side to allow Kamell to enter, Murtagh continued to stare up at the speckled ceiling.  
"Everything's all right."Tarja whispered into her ear before leaving the two alone._

She walked over to the awkwardly, looking everywhere but at him.  
"I um... came because I wanted to talk to you." her voice was quite. Murtagh nodded, indicating he was listening, but he made no attempt to speak to her, despite what Tarja said. After realizing he wasn't going to speech, she began nervously, "I'm sorry." He let his eyes betray him for a moment, while he looked at her for only a split second. "I don't know what happened, but I know it was something. You wanted space, but I wanted the old you back.. .but I'm going to fix it."  
"Shut up." Kamell listened to him immediately, shocked to hear his voice, and for it to be such a harsh command. "I want you to go get something. It's over in the top drawer." He motioned to the dresser. She hesitated for a moment, before following his command. When her hands withdrew the glass jar, she couldn't keep a gasp from escaping her lips.  
"Murtagh!?" Her heart races as she looked at the appendage in the jar. Fear, horror, and disgust races threw her. It's not his, her mind screamed, calming her only slightly, He was far larger than what she held in her hand. "Who's... who's is it?" She found herself shuddering when she looked up at him.  
"Just put it back Kamell, and come lay next to me, I have something I want to tell you."

"Tarja, wait!" a high pitch voice called after her, causing her to stop in the hallway. She raised a brow at the young boy that followed behind her, a pale boy with dark long hair, parts of it however, we're streaked green.  
"Tuomas?" She questioned. He nodded his head vigorously, grinning from ear to ear.  
"I wanted to show you what I can do before anyone else." His eyes practically sparked when he looked up at her, the signs of a young crush plastered all over his face.  
"What about Kamell?"  
"Why would I show her?"

Oh Murtagh." Kamell felt her eyes fill with tears when he finished speaking, his own voice cracking. "I... I didn't know." a wave of guilt hit her, he was her boyfriend, and more than just that, she of all people should have recognized the pain he was in.  
"You're too innocent to ever notice anything like that." For the first time since the battle he smiled, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. He didn't know why, but he felt better having her lay beside him, knowing everything. It didn't fix it, but it brought him some comfort.  
"I'm not too innocent. You were once on you're way to helping me destroy that innocence." She spoke quietly, knowing she was treading on thin ground.  
"I know." He sighed, looking into her eyes. "And I will be again, if you allow it, but not yet. Not yet." She nodded her head, and entwined her fingers with his.  
"I know. But you know I'm always going to be here for you. I won't let any more harm come to you." She vowed, sealing it with a kiss on the cheek. He nodded his head and fought back tears, not caring that the two women in his live vowed to protect him, while being the man it was he who should be protecting them.  
"Don't go back to you're room tonight." He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer to his side. "Stay with me." She smiled softly, and pushed his hair out of his eyes, kissing his brow.  
"I had no plans of it." Wrapping her arms around him, she held him, and sang softly to him until he fell asleep.  
"I love you Murtagh." she whispered into his ear, hoping he would be able to meet a good dream for once.

* * *

**"Yes," eragon gasped.  
"Then good for me your so far away."  
"Tarja!" She laughed inwardly, knowing just how much pain he was in.  
"So I take it you haven't met some goergiously attractive hollywood-elf yet? I'm sure they would be better at handling your problem than me."  
"Tarja, you know I love you." There was a pause. "Please let me see your alone time with yourself?"  
"Never going to happen Eragon."  
"Why?"  
"Because the only time I'll need relief is when your here to give it." She froze when she heard footsteps outside her door. "Eragon, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." She ended their silent conversation before he had time to protest.  
"You need to get Kamell into this hotel room now," Brom thundered.  
"She and Murtagh won't be sleeping together tonight," tarja countered.  
"I don't need her to end up pregnant." Tarja pouted.  
"Don't be hating the pregnant woman." Brom waved her away.  
"You don't count, you were a hopless case to begin with." He watched with a grin as her jaw dropped.   
"Excuse me," she said in a bone chilling tone. "I will not be spoken to that you and it would be wise of you to recind your remark."  
"Alright, I recind. I take it back." Brom laughed slightly. "You know, you are a lot like your father, just without the evil crazy," he glanced at her again. "Well, maybe with a little crazy. now, please go get her."**

* * *

_"Hey." Murtagh couldn't help but smile as she woke to Kamell petting his hair, she had been watching him sleep for the past few hours. "What time is it?"  
"It's almost two. You should go back to sleep."  
"Aren't you going to sleep?"  
"I will." She smiled and kissed him gently, hesitating at first, not sure if he would be alright with it. "I missed this sight"  
"What sight?"  
"You." He raised a brow.  
"I never left." Kamell was silent for a moment, softly placing her hand against his cheek to carress it.  
"Yes, you did. You're only now starting to return." Murtagh went to answer her, but a knock at the door silenced him. "I'll go get it, go back to sleep." She kissed his cheek again, before getting out of the bed to answer to door. Upon opening it she found Tarja and Brom on the other end.  
"What's up?" She slid out of the room and closed the door, looking between the two of them.  
"It is time for you to return to you're own room." Brom jumped in a little to quickly, his eyes glaring at the door behind her.  
I'm staying here for tonight." her tone was matter-o-factly. Brom may be the closest thing she had to a father, but tonight she would not let him tell her what to do.  
"No, you're going to bed. Now." He grabbed her arm while growled out the sentence, but she quickly yanked it back.  
"No, I am not. I am staying with him. He needs me right now."  
"His hand can work well enough." Brom's comment received a glare from Kamell.  
"I am not fucking him!" Brom couldn't hold back a shutter when she yelled. True he was not ignorant to what happened between his horny charges, hearing the girl he though of as a daughter say that was a little much for him.  
"you want me to believe you are spending the night in his room, in his bed, just sleeping?"  
"No. Some crying occurred too." she took a breath to try to clear her head, the last thing she needed right now was to let her rather bitchy temper loose. "Look, right now, Tag is in some emotional pain. He needs me, just as a friend. I am going back in there with him, good night." She didn't give Brom time to answer he statement, before returning to the room and closing the door in his face.  
"What was all that about?" Murtagh asked when she climbed back into bed with him, snuggling him again into her arms.  
"It was nothing, Brom being overprotective and what not. Now really you should go back to sleep."  
"Will you sleep too? You make me feel so pathetic watching over me like this. It isn't like I'm physically hurt or anything." he tried to remind her of his masculine side. His mind did not want to admit that he was feeling stronger, but only due to her presence. "You need your sleep too."  
"Okay." she laid her head on the pillow next to his. "Good night Murtagh."  
"Good night Kamell." Hesitantly, murtagh leaned forward to kiss her goodnight, that simple gesture bringing Kamell to tears._

Not too far away, in a wooded area, Tuomas and Thorn settled down to sleep, each stretching their wings before finding a comfortable position.  
"so Tuomas," Thorn began their silent conversation "I have a question for you." The other dragon looked up at his peer.  
"Yeah?"  
"Whats up with you and Tarja?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You like worship the ground she walks on."  
"I do not!"  
"Do too."  
"Do not"  
"Do too." Being very young, both dragons had only the maturity of twelve year old human boys. A sad fact indeed, compared to the opposite sex, who are both with more maturity than the two boys possess together.  
"Do not."  
"Do too."  
"Nu-uh"  
"You follow her around like a puppy. It's pathetic."  
"Dude, we are supposed to follow them." Thuomas pointed out, "Its the whole loyalty thing."  
"Yeah, to our riders. She isn't you're rider."  
"She could be." Tuomas grinned,conguring up very attractive images to his mind.  
"Um... Ew? She's a different species?"  
"So? We can turn into humans."  
"Yeah but..."  
"Think about it. There are only two of us. We are both guys. Apparently where we are going there is a girl Dragon, but only one. So instead of doing the whole alpha male thing, you can have her, and I'll take Tarja."  
"Ok, first off, DIFFERENT SPECIES! Second, you look like a human kid, remember? And third, Tarja is in love with that girl dragon's rider."  
"So?" Tuomas grinned as dragon's do. "I'm up for a challenge."


End file.
